


Челлендж "Winter In Love" (сборник текстов)

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 20,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: Драбблы с февральского челленджа "Winter In Love"-2018: каждый день по одному.





	1. День 1. Первая встреча

—…в общем, это называется «не сошлись характерами», — Ларри смущённо разводит руками. — Но если честно — наверное, проблемы начались почти сразу после свадьбы. Когда Эрика обиделась на меня за то, что я забыл дату нашей первой встречи.

— Но это же совершенно не удивительно, — говорит Акменра. И легко, необидно улыбается. — Просто у тебя плохая память на числа.

Ларри молча кивает. Вот у кого потрясающая цифровая память — это у самого Акменра. Он помнит буквально всё: даты открытия экспозиций, сроки, до которых нужно оплатить коммунальные счета, даже день рождения Макфи! А однажды в круглосуточном попросил умотанную кассиршу:

— Пересчитайте, пожалуйста. Вы где-то ошиблись. Должно быть на двадцать пять долларов больше.

Оказывается, в то время как Ларри наполнял тележку, Ак считал общую сумму в уме. Ошарашенная кассирша пересчитала ещё раз — и вышло ровно двадцать пять долларов недостачи!..

А у Ларри дырявая голова. Он никаких конкретных данных не помнит. Но, на удивление, дата их первой встречи словно вырезана у него в подкорке: число, месяц, год. И захочешь — не забудешь. Ничего.

Например, того, как Ник тянул его за руку и бормотал:

— Папа! Стой, ты куда! Оно же нас съест!

— Не городи чушь, — только и успел буркнуть Ларри. — Мумии не едят людей. А вот их телохранители…

У шестиметровых телохранителей были откровенно звериные морды. И здоровенные копья. Так что из двух зол логичнее было выбрать меньшее.

И того не забудешь, как тряслись руки, когда надо было открывать замки. И как резко отлетела к противоположной стене тяжёлая крышка. И как мумия села в саркофаге, что-то рыча на своих охранников, а потом начала стаскивать с себя полуистлевшие бинты: Ларри невольно заслонил Ника собой и морально приготовился увидеть что-то леденящее кровь. Как вдруг на него в полутьме зала уставились огромные, немного испуганные живые глаза.

Господи.

Когда древнеегипетский фараон внезапно заговорил по-английски — это было уже меньшее потрясение, чем этот реальный, живой взгляд. Ларри до сих пор думает, что не будь английского языка — они бы договорились жестами, столько призыва о помощи и готовности к взаимопониманию было в этом взгляде. Или Ларри показалось тогда? На контрасте с рассказами про древнее зло?

А всё остальное — «я правитель земли моих предков» и так далее — было уже потом: Ларри слушал про этого правителя и думал — боже мой, да ты едва старше Ника. Как тебя сюда заманили, в саркофаг этот? Почему никто тебя не выпустил? Ну ничего, не переживай, мы сейчас во всём разберёмся.

А потом Ларри впервые в жизни ощутил себя сильным. Влиятельным. Способным что-то в реальности изменить. Спасителем, помощником, партнёром, чёртом лысым, — всё потому, что этот взгляд сопровождал его всюду, а когда Ларри подумалось, что надо заслонить мальчишку от гуннского вождя, мало ли что этому вождю придёт в голову — мальчишка сам подошёл и сказал с поклоном:

— Я знаю гуннский. Я переведу!

И какая физиономия сделалась тогда у вождя гуннов — тоже разве забудешь?

Ларри до сих пор кажется, что в тот день вся его жизнь перевернулась вверх тормашками. Поэтому — как не помнить эту дату? Свой обычный день рождения он может забыть, всегда пожалуйста. А вот этот день — нет.

— Хранитель Бруклина? Эй-эй?..

Ларри вздрагивает… и улыбается. Потому что, оказывается, они сидят вдвоём на той самой плите саркофага, в том самом полутёмном зале. В комнате сторожей сегодня меняют каталожные шкафы, и бригада ещё возится, а куда сбежишь, чтобы никто не дёргал? Только в египетский зал. Под охрану тех самых шакалов, которые когда-то Ларри так напугали.

— Я тут предположил, — осторожно говорит Акменра, — может, потому ты не помнил дату первой встречи с Эрикой, что эта дата для тебя была неактуальна? Она ничего не изменила в твоей жизни, вот ты и не сохранил ее в памяти. Возможно такое?

Ларри опять кивает — и думает, что на этот раз ему просто неприлично повезло.


	2. День 2. Сюрприз

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли

— Ларри?

— Ммм?

— А что такое «подогревать чувства»?..

Я возвёл глаза к потолку и подошёл посмотреть — что и откуда взялось.

На второй вечер после того, как Акменра вылез из саркофага, он залез в интернет. И там пропал. Я даже думал одно время купить себе другой ноутбук, а этот отдать ему насовсем. Но зарплата, увы, не позволила. Поэтому мы договорились: я пользуюсь ноутом днём, а он ночью.

Так интересно было читать его поисковые запросы. Особенно вначале. После того, как я увидел «как соблазнить Хранителя Бруклина», я научил его чистить кэш. А он меня — целоваться. Как это ни смешно.

Теперь, накануне Дня Влюблённых, все экспонаты в музее шептались по углам относительно всяких валентинок и прочих подарков: чёрт бы побрал Октавиуса, который — по секрету, конечно же! — рассказал всей диораме Запада про «праздник богини любви Юноны». Ну, а что знает диорама Запада, и в частности Джедидайя Смит — то знает весь музей. Проверено.

Ака тоже понесло в какие-то дебри: он начал читать сперва про праздник, потом про подарки, потом про чёрт знает что: вот сейчас я увидел, что он торчит на страничке под названием «Сюрприз для любимого — лучшие идеи». А там написано: «Независимо от того, недавно вы познакомились или уже много лет вместе, чувства нужно постоянно подогревать».

— Ларри? В каком смысле — подогревать? Напиваться каждый раз, что ли?..

Тут я вспомнил своего дядюшку Питера и его любимую фразу: «Вот читаешь ты всякое дерьмо!» Но вслух этого не сказал. Побоялся обидеть.

— Ак, — поинтересовался я вместо этого, садясь рядом, — зачем ты вообще сюда полез?

— Ну… праздник же, — он посмотрел на меня, как на дурачка. — Я должен…

— У-у-у, — сказал я. И закрыл крышку ноута. — Ничего ты не должен. Если мы с тобой будем тут из чувства долга, то…

Ак усмехнулся и открыл крышку снова.

— Я правитель земли моих предков, — дурашливо сказал он. — Я хочу сделать тебе сюрприз.

— Вот хочу — другое дело, — я снова глянул в злосчастную страничку. — А из чего выбираем?

— Тут… ерунда какая-то, — растерянно сказал Акменра. — Сам посмотри. Это что, у вас всегда так?

Я начал читать и почувствовал, что у меня начинают пламенеть уши. Такое там было понаписано… гмм.

«Снимите тайно видеофильм о вашем партнёре: как он водит машину, как завтракает, как чистит зубы…»

Как в туалет ходит, — добавил я про себя.

Дальше было ещё веселее. Например: чуть расплавить плитку шоколада на батарее, выцарапать на ней признание в любви, потом снова дать застыть и подарить. У меня бы первая мысль была — кто уже ел эту шоколадку, почему она вся такая… странная?  
И всё прочее, столь же великолепное.

А вот последнее я прочитал вслух, торжественно декламируя:

— Если ваш партнёр кудa-тo уезжал, можнo встретить егo оригинальнo и веселo. Наденьтe игривый костюм, в котором вы будетe выглядеть соблазнительнo. Украсьтe комнату: надуйтe многo воздушныx шаров, повесьтe нa стены гирлянды, зажгитe свечи. Когдa ваш избранник перешагнёт порог и увидит всю эту кpасоту, он точнo будет приятнo удивлён!

Я закончил читать — и загоготал, как припадочный.

Ак хохотал вместе со мной, периодически бормоча:

— Я прямо так и вижу… приходишь ты на работу… попозже… идёшь ко мне в зал… а там везде воздушные шарики… Анубисы обмотаны гирляндами… в витринах свечи…

Я представил лицо Макфи, который унюхает в музее открытый огонь и придёт проверить, где горит, и загоготал еще сильнее.

— А из саркофага вылезаю я… в игривом соблазнительном костюме из бинтиков!..

Господи боже. Давно мы так не смеялись. Потом Ак решительно захлопнул ноут и сказал:

— Слушай. Может быть, не надо сюрпризов? А? Ты вообще что хочешь на День Влюблённых?

Я посмотрел на него и честно ответил:

— Рузвельта. На всю ночь, до рассвета. На моём рабочем месте. Чтобы мы с тобой вдвоём смотались ко мне домой и там отпраздновали.

— Апоп тебя задери, Хранитель Бруклина, как ты вначале меня напугал, — сказал Акменра. — Я даже подумал, что у тебя нездорово с головой… правильно я говорю?

— У меня-то? — я снова посмотрел на него. — У меня третий месяц нездорово с головой. Потому что я свихнулся на тебе.

Ак спокойно пожал плечами:

— Ну и что? А я — на тебе. И мы это давно выяснили. Тоже мне сюрприз.


	3. День 3. Прогулка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cиквел ко дню [2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13562439/chapters/31123302) \- "Сюрприз"

Ларри вошёл в египетский зал с довольной улыбкой.

— Ак? Ты вчера говорил про сюрприз для меня? Кажется, я придумал сюрприз для тебя. Собирайся.

Акменра глянул то ли недоуменно, то ли ехидно:

— Так Рузвельт всё же согласился отдаться на всю ночь… гмм, я имел в виду — поработать за тебя? До утра?

— Твой английский всё ещё хромает, — подмигнул ему Ларри. — Да, Тедди согласился, и поэтому мы с тобой едем гулять.

— Едем? Ты хотел сказать — идём?

— Нет, нам всё-таки придётся подтянуть твой английский. Я так и сказал — едем. Одевайся потеплее, будет прохладно.

 

С неба падал лёгкий снежок, поблёскивая в свете фонарей, и, оказывается, было так здорово сидеть на верхнем ярусе — или этаже? — большого автобуса.

Ночная экскурсия по Нью-Йорку. Вот это да!..

— А потом пойдём ко мне домой — пить кофе и праздновать. Я купил печенье, — Ларри обнял фараона за плечи. Все-таки на этом верхнем этаже было достаточно прохладно, и там разместились только самые смелые.

Фараон с гордостью подумал, что они с Хранителем Бруклина тоже из смелых, а ещё похвалил себя за то, что послушался Ларри, когда тот сказал «непременно термобельё, и не возражай».

Акменра давно понял, что в некоторых случаях лучше не возражать. Себе дороже.

Автобус плыл по улицам города, экскурсанты — большей частью туристы — вертели головами, а гид, весёлый чернокожий крепыш, радостно вещал:

— Наша прогулка даст вам возможность посмотреть на город ночью во всём его свете и красках. Обратите внимание на Бруклинский мост — это не просто соединительная магистраль между Бруклином и Манхэттеном, это одна из главных достопримечательностей Нью-Йорка, можно сказать, визитная карточка города!

— Бруклинский? — смущённо фыркнул Акменра.

Ларри кивнул:

— Туда мы с тобой отдельно съездим, попозже.

Гид рассказывал дальше:

— Таймс-сквер — квинтэссенция Нью-Йорка и сердце Манхэттена. Это заполненное любопытствующими людьми место уже отметило своё столетие. День рождения празднуют с того дня, когда на площади поднялся небоскрёб газеты «Нью-Йорк Таймс»…

— Ух ты, — выдохнул Акменра. — Сколько… огней!..

Ларри молча усмехнулся и крепче обнял его за плечи.

Автобус дальше катил по освещённым улицам. Кто-то из пассажиров задремал: экскурсия постепенно близилась к концу.

— И наконец — Центральный парк! Лёгкие нашего города!

— Слушай, — Акменра ухватил Ларри за руку. — Это там, где мы…

Он не договорил, и вроде как осталось не совсем ясным: где мы что? С Ником скакали на Рекси? Изловили Сесила и передали его гуннам? Загоняли все экспонаты обратно в музей?

Ларри улыбнулся в ответ:

— Да, это именно там, где мы.

И сразу стало ясно: там, где мы с тобой посмотрели друг на друга чуть дольше — и впервые задумались, что такие взгляды неспроста.

Сейчас Акменра глядел вокруг, изумлённо моргая, а Ларри откровенно любовался им, даже не замечая проплывающих мимо достопримечательностей. В конце концов, он в Нью-Йорке родился и вырос, ему всё это давно знакомо, а вот такого фараона — с горящими удивлёнными глазами и приоткрытым от впечатлений ртом — он видит едва ли не впервые. По крайней мере, на улице.

Наконец автобус плавно затормозил, и гид заулыбался в микрофон:

— Леди и джентльмены, наша романтическая прогулка окончена! Я с радостью поздравляю всех с наступающим Днём Влюблённых и искренне желаю всем влюблённым в этом автобусе спокойной… о, простите, неспокойной ночи!

Акменра посмотрел на Ларри и боднул его лбом в плечо:

— Ты! Ты это специально придумал!

— Конечно, — Ларри был невозмутим, как статуя Свободы, мимо которой они проехали некоторое время назад. — Или ты думаешь, что билеты сами свалились мне на голову, когда я ехал на работу?

— Ты, — повторил Акменра уже мягче. — Ты такой…

Ларри мысленно продолжил: «… балбес». Но Ак договорил:

— …такой потрясающий. Спасибо.

Надо думать: для древнеегипетского фараона, всего третий месяц как пребывающего в двадцать первом веке, эта обычная экскурсия была крайне сильным впечатлением.

— Молодые люди, — лукаво поинтересовался гид, — вы собираетесь проследовать с нами в гараж?

— Нет, спасибо, мы уже уходим, — Ларри быстро спустился по лесенке вниз и подал Акменра руку: тот ещё с некоторым трудом преодолевал лестницы в джинсах. Ларри представить себе не мог, что в длинном схенти и скользких сандалиях по ступенькам спускаться удобнее. Но — дело привычки!

Город сиял огнями, и даже не сразу можно было сообразить, что на дворе ночь. Хотя какая там ночь? Ещё только вечер. Ларри специально выбрал самую раннюю «ночную» экскурсию, на ней обычно меньше народу, потому что туристы любят рассматривать городские огни в полной темноте. А у них с Аком на эту ночь большие планы.

Им ещё надо кофе выпить, и так далее!

Так удобно, что конечный пункт экскурсии был недалеко от дома. И даже замок в двери не стал заедать, как обычно.

А в прихожей, когда они обнялись и совершенно забыли про кофе, Ларри прошептал фараону на ухо:

— Ты тоже потрясающий, Ак. Наконец-то я соберусь сказать тебе это напрямую.

И то правда. Такая ночная прогулка очень, очень располагает ко всяким признаниям.


	4. День 4. Объятия

— Тактильный контакт — важная вещь в жизни многих людей, — читал Акменра. — Особенно важны тактильные ощущения близости в паре, в которой имеются устоявшиеся интимные отношения. Чувство интимности крепнет и развивается, если вы обнимаете друг друга. Но не забывайте, что этот процесс тоже хорошо делать интимным, только для двоих… — Акменра поднял глаза и посмотрел на Джедидайю. — Ты понял, Джед? Не как ты все время кричишь — «Обнимашки!» — а интимным.

— Нет, фараон, ну какая ты балда, — покачал головой Джедидайя. — Когда я ору «Обнимашки!», я хочу сказать, что люблю весь мир. А когда я хочу потискать своего партнёра, я…

Тут Джед неожиданно попятился и грохнулся на пятую точку: явно кто-то сзади дёрнул его за рубашку.

— Друг мой! Попридержи свой длинный язык!

— Окти, ты совсем очумел, вот что я тебе скажу, — нахмурился ковбой, потирая задницу. — Здесь же все свои: вот и Ак, и Гигантор… мы просто собрались почитать интересные штучки в интернете, а ты, понимаешь, всё испортил. И я соображаю, что говорить, ты не думай! Я даже Гигантору ни разу не рассказывал, как, например, мы с тобой однажды обнимались, и перья от твоего шлема попали мне в нос, и вместо любовных дел я всю ночь чихал, как нанятый. Или как мы в другой раз обнимались, а я подумал, что ты приглашаешь меня подраться, и…

— Джед! — вскрикнул Октавиус, покраснев.

— Молчу, молчу, — ковбой снова усмехнулся. — Но тогда пусть вон Гигантор, что ли, поговорит! А то его и не слышно. Эй, Гигантор, а ты помнишь, как вы с фараоном впервые обнялись, а?

Ларри тоже покраснел, не хуже Октавиуса. Акменра это заметил и сказал сурово:

— Джедидайя, да будет тебе известно: в Древнем Египте того, кому довелось обниматься с фараоном и кто потом слишком много рассказывал об этом, убивали тихонько, и вся недолга.

— Вы там в этом вашем Древнем Египте совсем ополоумели, — фыркнул Джед. — Хуже римлян, право слово! Не будем мы больше с вами водиться. Пошли, Окти!

На удивление, Октавиус расцвёл и без лишних споров последовал за приятелем в его диораму.

Акменра сказал «Сейчас, я тут ещё пару статей посмотрю» и снова углубился в ноутбук. Ларри смотрел на него и улыбался.

Потому что рассказывать, конечно, никому не надо. Но вспоминать, как они в первый раз обнялись, было… здорово.

Это было в тот самый день, когда украли скрижаль, почти перед рассветом, когда вроде бы всё благополучно закончилось. Всё было позади: и отказ Тедди помочь, и страх — не то за себя, не то за Ника, и обречённое «её, к несчастью, украли», и решительный взгляд в ответ, и речь на балкончике, когда от страха подкашивались ноги. И покатившееся в пятки сердце, когда пришлось скакать следом в ночь и метель, и эйфория победы, и понимание, что теперь за экспонатами придётся носиться по всему городу, и удивление потом: надо же, пара слов на непонятном языке — и экспонаты сами пошли на место, боже правый, действительно магия!.. И ошарашенность от того, что вот этот самый древнеегипетский фараон, правитель земли его предков, получив наконец спасённый артефакт, не кивнул царственно в благодарность и не удалился в свои древнеегипетские покои, а прямо с артефактом в руках встал рядом, когда Ларри пересчитывал вернувшиеся экспонаты:

— Я тебе помогу.

Вдвоём и правда было легче и проще: к тому же Ларри едва держался на ногах. И когда он представил друг другу Ребекку и Сакаджавею — то пошёл в египетский зал, намереваясь ещё раз поблагодарить за помощь, и всё такое.

А там снова встретился с немного испуганным взглядом.

— Ак? Что случилось? Устал? Ну, ничего, сейчас отдох…

Тут Ларри посмотрел на саркофаг — и все стало ясно.

— Ты не хочешь опять в эту штуку лезть, — это даже был не вопрос, а утверждение. И Акменра молча кивнул.

— А куда ж тебя девать-то на день? Ты же… кхм…

Акменра посмотрел — и улыбнулся. Легко, еле заметно, но улыбнулся!

— Завтра я опять приду, хорошо? Даже если Макфи после сегодняшних приключений меня вышвырнет, приду как посетитель и спрячусь в подсобке до заката. Слышишь? И мы что-нибудь непременно с замками этими придумаем, чтобы они не закрывались вообще!

Акменра снова посмотрел, и во взгляде была… неприличная благодарность. Разве так могут смотреть правители земель разных там предков?

Ларри не поверил своим глазам. И шагнул ближе.

Царственные одежды уже лежали на полу, их нужно было отнести в витрину, и корону тоже — это всё Ларри может сделать потом, после рассвета. А сейчас…

Сейчас он подошёл и обнял правителя, ощущая, как под руками вздрагивают напряжённые плечи. Обнял, прижал к себе, даже не думая, что застёжки на куртке могут оцарапать не привыкшую к грубым материалам кожу.

— Ак, — сказал Ларри тихонечко, — спасибо тебе. Я бы без тебя не…

И подавился словами, когда почувствовал: его обнимают в ответ, а потом целуют в висок. Губы явно дрожали, дыхание сбивалось, но объятия становились все крепче, и висок под этими губами словно пылал огнём, и… не хотелось уходить.

— Завтра приду, — прошептал Ларри с непривычной решительностью. — Сдохну, но приду.

Тут Акменра испуганно отстранился:

— Не надо сдохну, зачем?

— Да это просто говорят так, — усмехнулся Ларри. И погладил фараона по голове, по спутанным тёмным волосам. — Давай, забирайся на место, а завтра мы с тобой…

 

— …смотри, тут так забавно написано про любовь с первого взгляда, — лёгкий смех вывел Ларри из задумчивости. — Как ты считаешь, такая любовь бывает вообще?

Ларри подсел ближе, заглядывая Аку через плечо в ноутбук. А потом посмотрел на самого Ака и сказал:

— Я слышал, что любовь с первого взгляда, конечно, бывает, но всегда лучше посмотреть второй раз!

Помолчал и добавил с усмешкой:

— В том числе и поэтому я пришёл к тебе на следующий вечер, понятно?

Они посмотрели друг на друга — и молча обнялись. Благо вокруг как раз никого не было.


	5. День 5. Утешение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн - после третьего фильма, 2015 год. Нику 19 лет  
> В тексте имеется отсылка к "творческому кубику" [про свадьбу](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13561563/chapters/31121046)

Эту потрясающую новость нужно было срочно тащить в Лондон. Вживую! А ещё туда нужно было тащить переносной диджейский пульт. Ник давно собирался, но всё не было то денег, то времени, то повода. А тут!..

Пульт они с Акменра установили прямо возле саркофагов.

— Крутота, — оглядел диспозицию Ник. — Крутотища!

Оно и правда смотрелось феерически: современная хреновина на фоне золотых древностей. Кстати о древностях: родителей Ака удалось спровадить в зал Средневековья, но они сказали, что вернутся через некоторое время.

— Часа полтора у нас с тобой точно есть, — сказал Ник. — Давай еще раз повторим теорию, а потом перейдём к практике. Смотри, я тут кучу дисков принёс, будем на них… Ак?

Молчание в ответ.

— Ак? Ты чего завис?

— Голова болит, — вздохнул Акменра. — Анубис знает, что тут, с этой погодой, вот второй день…

— Ну-ка, чувак, посмотри на меня, — Нику было уже не до церемоний. — Голова, значит? Скажи ещё, что суставы ломит! Ты же не дедушка Меренкаре, чтобы у тебя всё из-за погоды болело. Ну так что?..

Ник знал с детства, что правители Египта ни перед кем не опускают глаз. Вот и Ак не опускал. Только глаза у него были… совершенно больные. Пустые и безжизненные.

— Тебя твоя скрижаль, как у нас говорят, на закате поднять подняла, а разбудить… то есть оживить… забыла! — пытался шутить Ник. — Может, пойдём к Тилли, зарядим кофейку?

Всё это была фигня, конечно. Ник прекрасно понимал, в чём дело. Он сам примерно так выглядел полгода назад, когда Андреа сказала «Пока, милый» и стала гулять с каким-то бейсболистом. Ник тогда прилетел сюда и скулил, как побитый щенок, и ему не было стыдно. Волею судеб собрался как раз весь кагал: отец торчал тут второй день, иначе бы Ник начал скулить ещё в Нью-Йорке. Он помнит, как Меренкаре хмурился и говорил «вертихвостка, прокляну», отец недвусмысленно намекал «я же с твоей мамой развёлся, а жизнь вон как повернулась, так что всё к лучшему», Ак ему поддакивал, а Шепсехерет подошла, погладила по голове — Ник аж вздрогнул от неожиданности — и сказала:

— Мальчик мой, первая любовь ненадолго. Наш младший сын в своё время вообще чуть не женился…

— Это вы меня чуть не женили! — подскочил Акменра. — На девочке из хорошей семьи!

И сообщил резко очухавшемуся Нику:

— Положила на меня глаз дочка верховного жреца, мама уже платье сшила, а я им и говорю…

Дальнейшее потонуло в мальчишеском хохоте: Шепсехерет только руками развела. На её лице явственно читалось: что же делать-то теперь, сын — неслух, да ещё теперь и мальчик неслухом растёт!

Ник всё это вспомнил вот прямо сейчас, когда разглядел, какая у Ака физиономия. И понятно было, по какой причине.

— Ты не переживай, слышишь? Он сейчас забодался так, что я сам его редко вижу. А знаешь, почему?

Акменра задумчиво провёл пальцем по пульту. Выпрямился, поднял голову и этой самой гордо поднятой головой покачал. Вот олух.

— Он одно важное дело проворачивал. Всё это время. Говорил: вот получится, тогда я ему сообщу. Тебе, в смысле! А вышло так, что первому он мне сообщил, а тебе, сказал, после учёбы своей в скайп напишет. Но не тут-то было! Я тебе первый расскажу!

— Что?

Ого, кажется, фараон вспомнил, как дышать. Глаза стали какие-то осмысленные.

— На, смотри, — Ник раскопал на телефоне нужную картинку. — Видишь?

Ак не видел: у него от волнения откровенно дрожали руки. Он вернул телефон:

— Расскажи, что там?

— У-у, старпёр, — весело сказал Ник. — Пятая тыща лет пошла, глазоньки совсем не видят, да? Слушай: «Настоящим инициировать возврат Британским музеем, Лондон, Великобритания, Музею естественной истории, Нью-Йорк, США, двух единиц хранения, взятых на консервацию такого-то числа такого-то года… бла-бла-бла… и оформить актом с подписями и визами…» ну, дальше неинтересно, суть ты понял?

Акменра стоял, совершенно ошарашенный.

— Николас? Это значит…

— Домой поедешь, — шлёпнул его по плечу Ник. — Вместе с пластиной своей! Дед расстроится, конечно, но… что делать? Жизнь такая! Дети вырастают и вылетают из гнезда!.. — для убедительности Ник помахал руками, как крыльями, и удовлетворённо отметил, что Акменра улыбается.

— В общем, папаша почти два месяца бегал, как подорванный, с этими бумагами. И вот, получилось! Сказал — года полтора процесс займёт, не меньше. Но это уже что-то, а?

Акменра покивал. И спросил:

— Так что там с твоими дисками? Перейдём к практике?

Ник копался в сумке, вытаскивая пластинки, и думал: утешение в любви — великое дело. А долг, как известно, платежом красен.


	6. День 6. Комплименты

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли

— Ларри? А этот ваш... Дейл Кар-не-ги... он кто такой вообще?

Я посмотрел на Ака, нахмуренного и сердитого, и улыбнулся про себя. Потому что понял, о чём он спрашивает.

Ак вполне мог нагуглить Карнеги самостоятельно, в той же Википедии: педагог, публицист, оратор, автор множества теорий успешного общения. Тут речь скорее о том, насколько вообще можно прислушиваться к этому Карнеги: значимая личность он в нынешнюю эпоху или так, очередной прожектёр со своими идеями.

Лично я больше склонялся к прожектёру. Потому что сам его слегка недолюбливал.

— Карнеги — теоретик, — сказал я и по обыкновению подсел рядом на диван, чтобы тоже глянуть, что Ак на этот раз нарыл в сети. — Я читал его книги и сильно сомневаюсь, чтобы свои теории он хоть раз применял на практике. Просто он умел продвигать себя, и потому знаменит.

Кажется, Ак выдохнул с облегчением. 

— А чем он тебя так зацепил, если не секрет?

— Просто тут написано, — Ак развернул ноут экраном ко мне, — про теорию общения. Видишь? «Дейл Карнеги вывел правило трёх плюсов, которые помогают установить контакт с любым человеком без особых усилий. Это — улыбка, имя, комплимент». Комплимент! — повторил Ак таким голосом, каким, наверное, в бытность свою правителем говорил «казнить!»

— Гмм, — я пожал плечами. Грешным делом, никогда не любил комплименты. Что-то в них слышится такое... нечестное.

— То есть этот ваш Карнеги предлагает улыбаться — и врать в глаза! И это называется успешным общением! Да во имя Осириса, это...

Я аккуратно забрал у осерчавшего правителя ноут и отнёс на стол, во избежание аварий. А самого правителя обнял за плечи и сказал тихонько:

— Ш-ш-ш. Я понимаю, да.

Ак рассказывал мне, причём не раз, как в своё время являлись к нему с докладами чиновники: толстые, вальяжные, с хитро прищуренными заплывшими глазками. Как они — вот словно точно по Карнеги! — сперва улыбались, потом называли правителя по имени — по всем пяти тронным именам, если быть точным, и ни один, собака, ни разу не запутался! — а потом начинали говорить комплименты. Точнее, рассказывали царю Египта о том, какой он и прекрасный, и великий, и как его свет озаряет пределы всей страны, и как ослепляет всех подданных блеск его глаз и величие его осанки, и что-то там ещё про его острый ум, храброе сердце, внимательный взор и так далее, и так далее!

И только потом начинали шуршать папирусами и отчитываться, как идут дела в государстве.

— Представляешь, — горячился Ак во время очередного рассказа, — я уже через пару месяцев стал понимать: чем цветистее и дольше все эти... комплименты, тем больше вероятность, что какое-то количество зерна, тканей или золота ушло мимо государственной казны вот этому чиновнику в карман! Ну, ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

Я кивал, потому что, конечно, все было очень даже понятно. Да, на древнеегипетских одеждах не было карманов, тут Ак выражался по-современному. Но то, что всеми этими комплиментами чиновники стремились заморочить голову неопытному мальчишке — это ясно было почти с самого начала. Однако Акменра, надо отдать ему должное, очень быстро это понял.

— Я стал слушать все возвеличивания вполуха, а вот папирусы читать — очень внимательно. Более того, я начал запрашивать разные сведения у разных государственных лиц — и сравнивать. Вскоре всем стало понятно, что у меня мимо носа ничего не пронесёшь, — гордо рассказывал Акменра. — Казна начала пополняться быстрее, а карманы некоторых чиновников — похудели.

Я снова кивал, привычно делая в уме поправку насчёт карманов.

— Они ещё так поражались, когда я говорил — а вот в прошлый раз вы мне докладывали совсем другое! У вас тогда на пропитание строителей пирамиды было затрачено столько-то мер ячменя, а теперь — больше. Так ошибка была тогда или сейчас?

Ак прищуривался и смотрел на меня, показывая, как расспрашивал своих подчинённых: я подумал, что не хотел бы в те времена оказаться на их месте под таким взглядом. Ой, не хотел бы!..

Другое дело, что юному правителю не простили такой внимательности. Раньше было заведено, что фараон — или как в те времена говорили, несу-бити! — торчит на троне только для красоты и величия Египта, а все операции с хлебом и золотом проворачивают ближайшие подданные. И что правитель даже не вникает ни в какие подробности. И отец Акменра не вникал; а вот сам Акменра — решил вникнуть.

В том числе и это его погубило. И сам он сейчас понимал это очень хорошо.

— Кто-то из чиновников вольно или невольно подогрел возмущение моего брата в том, что трон достался не ему. Да и сами наши придворные очень бы не возражали, если бы правителем стал Камунра: ему была нужна показная власть и дутое величие, а что там с ячменём и тканями — его совершенно не волновало бы! Ну, и вот...

Я знал подробности, знал уже давно: как была сперва ослаблена, а потом подкуплена ночная охрана правителя, и как ночью старший брат пришёл к нему в спальню с ножом в руках. 

Вот, наверное, придворные-то порадовались. Хотя мы с Аком в этом позволили себе усомниться. Потому что Камунра наверняка стал бестолково жестоким правителем. Ну, что уж теперь, как говорится.

А вот комплиментов Ак с той поры в принципе не переносил. И как-то сказал мне:

— Ты не представляешь, какое счастье, что ты не начал мне при первой встрече никаких комплиментов говорить: ни о моем величии, ни о прочем таком. 

— Да ты что, — смеялся я, — какие комплименты, тут скрижаль украли!

— Вот именно. Я ещё боялся, что ты мне в ноги упадёшь, и я тогда вообще не смогу... ты мне сразу понравился просто. А если бы ты начал всю эту бодягу...

Я мысленно отметил, что слово «бодяга» Ак наверняка подхватил у Ника. Но это при всей царственности неожиданно ему шло. И сказал как на духу:

— Ты же знаешь, я тоже терпеть не могу комплименты. Ни говорить, ни слушать. Тоже какой-то внутренний сигнал: обман, обман, тревога! Но честно, безо всяких комплиментов, могу тебе сообщить, что у тебя красивые глаза. И что к этим глазам чертовски идёт тот джемпер, что мы на той неделе купили в круглосуточном. 

А потом добавил шёпотом:

— А ещё ты умный, смелый, сильный и классно управляешь государством. И это тоже ничуточки не комплимент. А твои древние египтяне сами дураки, что не захотели жить под руководством такого классного правителя.

Ак посмотрел на меня — и совершенно несолидно фыркнул. Потому что уже знал, что я ему никогда не вру.


	7. День 7. Флирт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли  
> Вбоквел ко дню [2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13562439/chapters/31123302) \- "Сюрприз"

Когда мне пришлось с грустью признать, пересчитав всё в четвёртый раз, что второй ноут я как минимум в ближайшие полгода не потяну, мы с Акменра договорились на паритетных началах. Он пользуется моим ноутом ночью, а я — днём.

Он ещё отнекивался сперва:

— Тебе же днём спать надо?

— Да, — сказал я, — а ещё есть, пить, в туалет ходить… Хотя вот в туалете с ноутом посидеть — милое дело!

В общем, мы похихикали и пришли к выводу: раз другого варианта нет, придётся делиться. Если уж правитель страны его предков так провалился в этот интернет: буквально по самую корону.

Теоретически в музее был свой компьютер, но я сразу сказал:

— Ак, не надо. Компьютер — штука личная, а обнаруживать своё присутствие на общественных вещах… думаешь, зачем я все время таскаю сюда свой?

А началось всё с того, что я пришёл на второй день открывать саркофаг и радостно сообщать, что меня не уволили: Ак вылез — и сразу засыпал меня кучей вопросов. Я только и успел сказать:

— Да ты погугли?

А вот дальше пришлось показывать Гугл и обучать им пользоваться. Обучение заняло десять минут, и мы потеряли фараона на несколько ночей.

Я приходил, открывал саркофаг, помогал ему переодеться, и он, едва успев нахлобучить корону, произносил голосом наркомана:

— Ноутбук?

Я шутил, что у него онлайн-зависимость. Конечно, это было только ради смеха: у него была не зависимость, а жажда. Новых знаний. И мне так нравилось на него смотреть, когда он — с каждым днём всё более споро — набирал в гугле очередной запрос. А потом читал, читал, читал запоем, и глаза у него при этом блестели… как при сексуальном возбуждении.

Ну, тут следует заметить, конечно, что я даже не представлял, как они при этом самом возбуждении блестят. Чёрт знает, почему однажды в голову взбрело такое сравнение.

Но как бы то ни было — днём ноут оставался у меня, и я тоже вовсю им пользовался. Вот, вчера мне пришлось гуглить в очередной раз римские военные стратегии, а сегодня понадобилось снова перечитать: но я, конечно, не догадался повесить статью в Избранное! Ничего, это со мной часто бывает: для таких забывчивых Гугл хранит историю поиска. Я допил кофе, разделся, забрался в постель, чтобы пробежаться по тексту перед сном, и полез в эту самую историю.

И у меня отвалилась челюсть.

Где моя римская военная стратегия? В списке была куча незнакомых и весьма странных поисковых запросов. Я сперва перепугался: вирус? Только этого не хватало, единственный ноутбук!

Но потом я выдохнул и даже посмеялся над собой: какой же это вирус? Это наш фараон. Он ходит в Гугл под моим аккаунтом, я ведь не сказал ему, что нужно создать свой и перелогиниться?

Ну, потом я покажу ему, как это делать, а пока…

Стоп, а это что?

Последним запросом, красовавшимся в списке на самом верху, было: 

«Как соблазнить Хранителя Бруклина».

Я щёлкнул по вкладке «просмотренные ссылки»: история флирта, правила флирта, техника флирта…

Ничего себе!

Ради интереса пробежался по статьям:

«Цель флирта — показать или намекнуть о своих чувствах другому человеку. Или обратить на себя внимание объекта так, чтобы он узнал, что симпатичен вам…»

«Флирт — искусство соблазнения, которое завуалировано под невинный комплект жестов: увлечённый взгляд, милую улыбку, случайные прикосновения…»

«Внешний вид должен располагать к себе и в то же время завораживать сознание и взгляд мужчины. С одной стороны всё должно быть недоступным, а с другой — интриговать и будоражить фантазию…»

Господи, Ак! Курсы пикапа по тебе плачут!..

Захотелось пойти на работу, стащить с правителя его корону, если он уже успел её напялить, и погладить по бестолковой голове.

Я так загрузился, что думал — и не засну теперь. А потом провалился в сон и даже не услышал будильника.

Опоздал я на работу на полчаса. Ак был уже одет полностью, включая треклятую корону, и с нетерпением ждал меня в комнате охраны:

— Ноутбук?

— Погоди с ноутбуком, — ответил я. И сразу пошёл в наступление:

— Вот скажи, зачем спрашивать у Гугла то, что гораздо эффективнее можно узнать у меня самого?

— Ты… про что?

Я уселся на диван и продолжил с самой невинной в мире рожей:

— Да хотя бы про то, как соблазнить Хранителя Бруклина.

И посмотрел. На реакцию.

Реакция была неоценима:

— Ты… откуда?

— Магия скрижали, — хохотнул я. — Садись.

Ак сел на противоположный край дивана. Я открыл ноут и сказал:

— Ближе двигайся, сейчас покажу.

Рассказал про историю запросов, про гугл-аккаунт, про то, как подчищать за собой, если работаешь на чужом компе. Ак выслушал, посмотрел на меня и сказал:

— Я же не на чужом. Я же на твоём.

И вот это был контрольный в голову. Что я ему — не чужой.

Кстати о голове: я глянул на него, бесцеремонно стащил с него корону и взлохматил волосы. Как ещё днём хотел. И сказал:

— Господи, Ак. Какая же ты балда.

И подумал: если сейчас завопит «как ты можешь, я правитель земли моих предков и бла-бла-бла» — значит, я просчитался, и всё впустую.

Но он улыбнулся и ответил:

— Это точно.

А дальше я еле успел переставить ноут с колен на пол, потому что иначе мы бы его уронили. И не осталось бы у нас тогда ни одного ноутбука вообще.


	8. День 8. Признание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли  
> Таймлайн - после первого фильма, зима 2007 г.

Когда-то это должно было случиться. И случилось наконец.

Акменра откопал в интернете «Камасутру для геев» Терри Сандерсона. С картинками.

— Гляди, гляди, — говорил он, придерживая меня за ремень, — эту позу я давно знаю! Хмм, а вот эту нет, мне так в своё время даже в голову бы не пришло. А эта…

Он тыкал пальцем в ноут, а я сидел на диване рядом с ним и думал: боже мой!

— …эта оригинальная, мы так непременно попробуем. Хотя ты, наверное, не сможешь ногу задрать так, как тут нарисовано. А я смогу! Ну ничего, мы просто поменяемся и всё…

— Ак, — сказал наконец я, когда кровь немного отлила от лица и я смог спокойно говорить, — ты как студент из того старого анекдота.

— Из какого?

— Ну… там профессор в университете читал лекцию по сексологии. Говорит: известно сто десять поз для полового акта. Студент с задних рядов: сто одиннадцать! Профессор продолжает: «Первая — мужчина сверху». Студент: сто двенадцать!

Ак расхохотался, а потом сказал:

— Студенты бывают такими, точно. Я знаю.

— Откуда?

— Ларри, — он посмотрел на меня с весёлой укоризной, — я же в Кембридже провёл почти пятнадцать лет. Там самые разные были студенты.

— Ночью?

— Ты будешь смеяться, они подрабатывали охранниками на кафедре. Заодно готовились к учёбе, интернета ведь тогда не было, а тут все книги под рукой, без толпы и очереди. Логично?

— Вполне. А что ты так улыбаешься?

— Просто случай вспомнил. Представляешь, один студент, как там говорится — двоечник? — сидел ночью и готовился. У него были завтра эти…

— Экзамены?

— Да. И вот ему нужно было текст прочесть. На староегипетском классическом. Иероглифами. И перевести.

— Ужас какой, — я от души посочувствовал бедному студенту. Самому мне иероглифами пока удавалось прочесть едва ли пару предложений. — И что студент?

— Да ничего особенного. Сидит он, значит, учит, я тихонько подошёл, через плечо ему смотрю, а он в одном месте застрял, а потом говорит: чёрт бы, говорит, побрал всю эту египтологию, этот кусок мне никогда не перевести!

— И тут ты…

— Ага. Я ему из-за плеча перевожу на английский. Я тогда уже хорошо говорил, без акцента, он даже не обернулся. И спросил: а дальше можешь? А мне что, перевожу ему дальше, он только и успевает записывать! Так мы с ним весь текст перевели, и он вырубился в конце. Я его потряс перед рассветом: вставай, говорю, на экзамен опоздаешь! Он вскочил и унёсся. На следующую ночь опять пришёл, с приятелями, вместе готовиться, и рассказывает им: «Прикиньте, говорит, как я вчера перезанимался! Мне показалось, что наша мумия с кафедры ожила. Ну, фараон этот! И текст мне с древнеегипетского переводил. Я сегодня даже экзамен сдал неплохо». Приятели над ним давай смеяться, а тут я выхожу в бинтах и говорю: здравствуйте! Сперва они завизжали, потом застыли, а потом ничего… привыкли. Дальше уже вся кафедра знала, что у них по ночам мумия оживает. Профессора обращались за консультациями, представляешь? Заодно рассказали мне, кто такой фараон. Раньше ведь не было этого слова.

Я кивнул: про слово я уже давно знал, а вот про кое-что ещё… Чёрт меня дёрнул за язык:

— И ты, значит… замутил тогда с тем студентом?

— С тем — нет. Он бестолковый был. С ним неинтересно. Я с другим замутил, раньше. Когда только приехал и язык изучал.

Наверное, я сильно изменился в лице. А потом внезапно попросил:

— Расскажи.

— Там смешно было. Я учил язык и делал записи, письменные упражнения всякие, обычное дело. И однажды листок со своими упражнениями забыл в учебнике. На следующую ночь беру учебник, нахожу этот листок, а там чужой рукой приписано: «Откуда ты взялся, столько ошибок насажать?» Я честно дописал: «Из Древнего Египта». На следующую ночь новая приписка: «Здоров заливать! Напиши тогда что-нибудь иероглифами». Ну… я написал: ты неумный человек.

— Неплохо, — усмехнулся я.

— А что? Он потом дня два не писал ничего: видимо, переводил, — Ак хихикнул. — Потом ночью открываю учебник — есть! Обиделся он. Пишет: сам ты такой! Я бы тебе морду набил! А я ответил: хорошо, завтра в полночь у саркофага… ну вот чего ты смеёшься?

— Я представляю, кто кому морду набил. Нет?

— Нет, ну что ты. Но он пришёл! Меня увидел и говорит: что это за спектакль? Потом перепугался. Потом… потом мы просто разговаривали, неделю примерно. Он приходил, произношение мне поправлял, мы книги английские читали, я ему тоже в учёбе помогал, не без этого. А потом он пришёл однажды грустный такой, я спрашиваю — что случилось? А он посмотрел на меня и говорит, что с другом поссорился. А потом спросил: «Ак, а тебе мужчины нравятся? Я знаю, что в вашей культуре это было обычно в общем, а?» И я честно сказал: да, нравятся. А что? Ну, и мы… стали заниматься сексом.

— Поцелуй жизни, — сказал я с нескрываемым сарказмом. — Мать Тереза!

— Кто?

— Потом расскажу. Значит, пожалел человека. Уважаю.

— Ну… не то чтобы пожалел. Мне просто было… любопытно. Как и что теперь… в этих вопросах.

— А сейчас тебе тоже любопытно?

— Сейчас — нет. Сейчас всё по-другому, — сказал Акменра. И посмотрел на меня так… изучающе. — Ларри? Ты что, ревнуешь?

Я выдохнул с облегчением и захохотал.

— Мой дядюшка Питер говорил, что когда нет повода для ревности — ревновать глупо, а когда есть — поздно. Какой это год? Сороковой примерно? Тогда даже моего отца в проекте не было. Какой смысл ревновать вообще? У каждого из нас была своя жизнь, и я предполагаю, что за четыре тысячи лет твоего ночного оживания этот мальчик у тебя был не первый и даже не второй!

Меня занесло, я ожидал бури негодования, но Ак вздохнул и просто ответил:

— В общем да.

Тут я окончательно осмелел:

— Как опять же говорил мой дядюшка — не стремись стать у своего партнёра первым. Гораздо важнее стать у него последним. Но так как в данном случае это в принципе невозможно…

— Почему невозможно?

— Потому что я когда-то умру, а ты останешься жить дальше.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — с мрачной уверенностью сказал Акменра. — Ну, хватит болтать. Давай, камасутру-то полистаем. А то у нас всего часа три времени осталось, а мы и не начинали!..


	9. День 9. Ужин при свечах

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cиквел ко дню [10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13561659/chapters/31121448) Рождественского челленджа - "Свечи"  
> Таймлайн - после второго фильма, февраль 2010 г.

Свет погас неожиданно.

Кофеварка только что отпыхтела, миксер давно отжужжал, эксперимент «что будет, если готовить омлет в духовке» подходил к концу, и вдруг…

— Что за чёрт?..

Ларри встал и выглянул в общий коридор. Там уже толпились возмущённые соседи:

— Опять! Это безобразие!

«Интересно, первый час ночи, а такая куча народу не спит», — подумал Ларри и вернулся на кухню.

— Электричество кончилось? — спросил Акменра. Вот у него иногда не поймёшь, всерьёз он или шутит. Надо рассказывать про то, что электричество формально не кончается, или не давать повода хихикать, что снова купился на фараонский троллинг?

— Скажем так: завтра нашему домовладельцу могут набить лицо, — сказал Ларри, остервенело роясь в кухонных ящиках. — Это, кажется, восьмой раз за месяц. В доме что-то с электричеством, и точно известно, что его не будет до утра. Да чёрт, где же он?!

— Кто?

— Фонарик! Хоть какой-нибудь!

— Ларри? — усмехнулся Акменра. — У тебя — и нет фонарика?

— На работе всё, — буркнул Ларри. — Ч-чёрт! — Он стукнулся коленом об угол открытого ящика. — Был же здесь только вчера!

— А если б это был ваш дом? — внезапно сказал Акменра утробным голосом. — Электричества нет. Дома темно. Дети — в двухэтажной кровати, дальше по коридору: «Мама! Папа! Сюда! Мне страшно!» Вам надо к ним, срочно. Вам нужно оружие. Но прежде всего вам нужен фонарик. Повсюду темно! Как его найти? Что же взять? Я скажу вам, что…

— Ни фига себе, — Ларри даже про поиски забыл. — Вот это память у тебя!

— Я смотрел этот ролик больше пятидесяти раз. Нетрудно запомнить, — Акменра пожал плечами. — Ну так что? Посмотрим на результаты эксперимента с этим… омлетом?

— Больше пятидесяти? Зачем столько раз смотреть рекламу?

— А я не на рекламу смотрел. Я на тебя смотрел, — ответил Акменра.

Ларри мысленно съездил себе по лбу. Боже, какой он идиот.

В музее есть телевизор, да. Экспонаты умеют его включать — сам же Ларри их научил. А еще научил настраивать и переключать каналы.

— Как тебя только не погнали от телевизора, — мрачно усмехнулся Ларри. — Ты, наверное, часами там торчал.

— Торчал, да. А как не погнали… — Акменра тоже усмехнулся, и тоже не слишком-то весело. — Это я их всех разогнал. Сказал, что я владелец скрижали и правитель земли моих предков и буду тут смотреть, что хочу.

— Ну да, ну да, — Ларри покивал и подумал: «Ты даже не представляешь, как они, наверное, над тобой ржали. Или сочувствовали?»

Нет, скорее сочувствовали. Они добрые ребята. Они понимали.

— Погоди, Ак, — наконец Ларри плюнул на поиски фонарика и ушёл в комнату. Вернулся достаточно быстро, неся в руках несколько стеклянных стаканчиков-свечей.

— Помнишь, мы с тобой ещё на позапрошлое Рождество все эти ужины при свечах обсмеяли? Ты мне тогда это…

— Показывал задницу? Я правильно говорю?

— Ак!.. — у Ларри чуть свеча из рук не выпала. Слава богам, еще не зажжённая.

— Нет, ну, а что такого? Тем более что мы уже тогда… имели все права и возможности рассматривать во всех подробностях…

— Твоё величество, умоляю, перестань, — у Ларри и так руки дрожали. От смущения. Ужин при свечах, чёрт подери! Остывший кофе и недоделанный омлет. Романтика!

Эти толстые свечи в прозрачных подсвечниках-стаканах — чтобы не опрокинулись и не подожгли ничего — когда-то привёз Ларри в подарок дядюшка Питер.

— На, — сказал он, выгрузив целый мешок таких свечей. — Устроишь как-нибудь р-романтический вечер. С иностранцем своим!

Ларри тогда пытался объяснить, что не будет у них такого вечера, что им по ночам не до этих глупостей, что вообще Ак боится открытого огня… но дядюшка не слушал.

— Пусть поваляются, — рокотал он. — Мало ли, пригодятся?

Пригодились, вашу мать!

— Потрясающе, — говорил Акменра в полутьме. — Знаешь, это даже красиво, оказывается.

Колеблющееся в стекле пламя рисовало на стенах причудливые узоры, сам огонь завораживал своим танцем, и так интересно было наблюдать, как в распахнутых глазах фараона отражаются маленькие дрожащие огоньки.

— Ты не бойся, — наконец сказал Ларри. — Они не опрокинутся. К тому же я на полки их поставлю, и если что — мы их не смахнём. Давай проверим?

Ларри хотел показать, что свеча не упадёт, даже если её толкнуть, но Ак подумал о другой проверке. И встал из-за стола.

Поцелуй был неожиданно обжигающим, объятия — такими крепкими, что у Ларри захватило дух, а шёпот на ухо заставил подогнуться колени:

— Ты есть хочешь?

— Неа, — честно сказал Ларри. — Я знаешь что хочу?

— Пока не знаю. Но кажется, чувствую. Бедром.

— Аналогично, — пробормотал Ларри, переводя дух. — Возьмём в комнату пару свечей или так обойдёмся?

— А давай, — Акменра протянул руку и осторожно, чтобы не обжечься, взял один прозрачный стаканчик с огоньком внутри.

— Красиво как…

Огонёк плясал у него в руке, словно обрадовавшись такому вниманию, Акменра смотрел на эту пляску и улыбался, а Ларри думал: хорошо-то как, господи. Ещё одним страхом меньше.


	10. День 10. Рассвет вдвоём

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор привычно благодарит за помощь и сотрудничество [ Англо-древнеегипетский словарь-переводчик](http://medu.ipetisut.com/index.php)

«Комфортабельные коттеджи на двоих прямо на побережье: великолепная возможность в День Влюблённых встретить рассвет после ночи любви вместе со своей второй половинкой!»

Ларри хмыкнул и отложил журнал. Чего только в последнее время не рекламируют! И чего только не забывают на лавочках посетители музея!

Хотя — какие они там посетители. Приведут ребёнка, сдадут в экскурсионную группу, а сами сидят в холле, такую вот ерунду листают.

Ларри в этой ерунде озадачивало практически всё. Да те же разговоры про вторую половинку. Эрика очень любила про это упоминать в своё время. Ларри недоумевал: она что, действительно хочет сказать, что он без неё станет неполноценным? Так сказать — половина человека? И она без него — тоже?

Ну, вот она о себе явно так не думала: что последующая жизнь успешно и подтвердила.

Потом этот… рассвет вдвоём после ночи любви. Ларри ещё раз скептически хмыкнул: хреновая, значит, была у вас ночь любви, господа! После конкретной такой ночи тянет не встречать грёбаный рассвет вместе, а проспать его: этак от души, просто рухнув друг на друга.

Ларри давно мечтает хотя бы раз вот так вместе проспать рассвет.

А вообще-то, если подумать, они с Акменра только и делают, что встречают рассветы вместе. У саркофага. Точнее, это Ларри «у», а Акменра «в». Каждое утро он уходит: туда, к своему треклятому Анубису. А Ларри, соответственно, провожает.

И надо вам сказать, что это нифига не романтично. Хотя со стороны, наверное, у-у-у — сплошные сердечки в глазах! Наклониться ближе. Прошептать на ухо «нефер метен» — доброго пути. Взять за руку. А потом в который раз ощутить, какой сухой и лёгкой становится эта рука в твоей взмокшей от волнения ладони.

Ларри обычно ещё несколько минут стоит возле саркофага. Смотрит, сглатывая ком в горле, и повторяет тихонько:

— Нефер метен, Ак.

И по-английски:

— Возвращайся скорее.

Такие совместные встречи рассветов у них четвёртый год. С небольшим перерывом на бизнес, Апоп его подери. Что дальше будет — неизвестно. Только окончательно крепнет ощущение, что он, Ларри Дэйли, — точно не от мира сего. Как и Акменра, собственно. И всё у них не как у людей!

Вот, под это дело они вдвоём сегодня посмеются над такой рекламой: про встречу рассвета после ночи любви. Ак наверняка лукаво усмехнётся — «Тоже мне ночь любви!» — и добавит рассудительным тоном:

— Кстати, что они все так вцепились в этот рассвет? Как по мне, встречать вдвоём закат — куда романтичнее.

И Ларри выдохнет и кивнёт, потому что спорить тут, ясное дело, совершенно не с чем.


	11. День 11. Записки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> имя Акменра (Akhmenrah) включает в себя понятие Ах (Akh) – "возвышенный, светлый дух", образованное от лексемы "светящийся". В древнеегипетской мифологии эта часть души после смерти покидает тело, чтобы присоединиться к звёздам. Ах изображался в виде птицы с ярким оперением — ибиса, которую египтяне и звали "аху", то есть "светящаяся".

Фараон Акменра с восторгом и интересом воспринимает достижения современной цивилизации. К некоторым из них — таким, как автомобиль, кофеварка и интернет — он относится с особым восхищением. Но самая большая его любовь — это всякие-разные канцтовары.

Блокноты, карандаши, фломастеры, кисти и краски… О-о-о! Когда Акменра с явной нежностью проводит ладонью по листу бумаги, а потом сжимает в пальцах толстый художественный маркер — Ларри становится не по себе. Но он всячески старается не показывать этого: в самом деле, не хватало еще приревновать к такой фигне!

Но вот что у фараона абсолютно вне конкуренции — это разноцветные листочки-стикеры. Ларри называет их «средство от склероза». Как только Акменра увидал это средство — вся комната охраны постепенно оказалась оклеена треклятыми листочками.

Ларри сейчас сидит в этой комнате на диване — полчаса осталось до конца смены — и вспоминает, как недели две назад подзадержался с приходом на работу, и как правитель строго выговаривал ему по прибытии:

— Если ты планируешь прийти позже, тогда возьми, пожалуйста, один такой маленький папирусик — лучше жёлтый! — напиши «я, возможно, опоздаю» и приклей мне на крышку. Изнутри, а не снаружи!

— Ак, двадцать первый век на дворе, — вяло отбивался Ларри: оно и верно, после визита к зубному мало у кого сохранится высокая активность. — Давай я куплю тебе мобильник и буду писать СМС. Я ведь могу и неожиданно задержаться: в пробку там попасть и так далее.

— Не нужен мне никакой мобильник, — капризничал фараон. — Куда лучше на бумаге! И своей рукой.

— Ты фетишист и ретроград, — усмехался Ларри. — Маленький папирусик! Изнутри! Ну да: если снаружи повесить, посетители не поймут. Или тогда уж надо писать иероглифами?

— Тогда и подавно не поймут, — улыбался в ответ Акменра. — Древнеегипетский правитель написал себе что-то — не забыть сделать? И повесил на саркофаг?

— Принять таблетки от склероза, ха-ха-ха!

В общем, кончилось всё опять взаимным смехом: и только потом выяснилось, что, оказывается, Ак беспокоится, когда Ларри опаздывает. Просто говорить об этом вслух — не приучен. А когда перестаёт нервничать и включает мозг — то вполне соглашается на мобильник. Это же не отменяет возможности пользоваться его любимыми, хе-хе, «маленькими папирусиками».

И что ещё хорошо — с Аком всегда можно договориться, даже если у тебя самого зуб под свежей пломбой ещё болит и голова слегка кружится. Ак в конце концов тогда вытащил из шкафчика подушку и плед, сказал «Полежи» — и Ларри вырубился часа на четыре. А когда очухался — то увидел, что в комнате охраны развешаны цветные стикеры.

«Запереть львов», «Проверить мамонта», «Спрятать от Декстера ключи», «Диорама майя!!!» «Окна!»

— Это я записывал, что нужно сделать, чтобы не забыть, — сказал Акменра в ответ на недоуменный взгляд. — Не хотелось тебя… беспокоить.

Чокнуться можно с этим фараоном!

А сейчас Ларри сидит в комнате охраны, где с того времени ещё прибавилось цветных листочков, и вместо того, чтобы собираться домой, размышляет о всяких глупостях. Например, если бы они с Аком могли жить вместе — наверное, и вся квартира в итоге была бы в этих… папирусиках. «Не забыть вынести мусор», «Прости, я допил молоко», «Носки в правом нижнем ящике», и конечно, вездесущее «Я люблю тебя». И подпись. Ох уж эта подпись! Озадаченный ибис с кривоватым клювом. Нет, правда, вид у этого ибиса, даром что в профиль, всегда какой-то озадаченный. Так кратко подписывается четвёртый фараон четвёртой династии: Ак.

Ларри закрывает глаза и видит забавную картину: Акменра, сам чем-то похожий на взъерошенного длинноногого ибиса, босиком и почему-то в пижаме — короткие шорты и футболка с надписью «Я люблю Нью-Йорк» — ранним утром пробирается на кухню, чтобы увешать весь холодильник этими своими листочками. «Зайти к Макфи насчёт отпуска», «План новой экспозиции к среде», «Позвонить реставраторам», «Двадцатого ревизия в хранилище» — и прочая, и прочая. У Ларри всё это обычно в заметках на мобильнике, но вот Акменра любит бумагу. Да и пусть любит, Осирис с ним! Неужто Ларри копеечных стикеров жалко? Вон, в комнате охраны даже как-то веселее стало: везде разноцветные бумажки наклеены.

Ларри встряхивает головой, встаёт с дивана и думает: надо будет сегодня по дороге на работу докупить пару упаковок этих стикеров. А ещё — самому потренироваться рисовать ибиса, что ли.


	12. День 12. Ссора и примирение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли  
> стихопроза

На работу придёшь — и как раньше, услышишь шум: эхо битвы слыхать и в любом закоулке дальнем. Никаких разъяснений давно уже не прошу: это снова дерутся Октавиус с Джедидайей. Рим на Запад стеной, а потом Запад прёт на Рим — звон мечей, свист лассо и призывы вовсю к атаке. Вот ведь нечего делать по-прежнему им двоим: всё их мир не берёт, снова вечер проводят в драке. Я однажды спросил: что вы делите здесь, друзья? Но ответил ковбой своим тоном непримиримым: мы мужчины, Гигантор, мужчинам без драк нельзя! Так судьба повелела — сражаться нам с этим Римом!

И Октавиус тоже всё вторил на этот лад: мол, судьба нас свела, не поспорим же мы с судьбою? Видно было, что сам он подобной судьбе не рад, но вот доля мужская — сражаться опять с ковбоем.

Я плечами пожму и отправлюсь в знакомый зал, где сияет пластина своим золотистым светом. Пониманье весёлое встречу в твоих глазах: «Что, опять подрал _и_ сь? Ну, давай говорить об этом». Да чего ж говорить, всё понятно давным-давно: мол, мужчины они, и откуда иному браться? Им любовь не к лицу, им про нежность болтать смешно: всё, что могут они — это снова и снова драться. Потому что кипит в каждом сердце шальная страсть, потому что опять, как живым, им двоим приснится, что они обнимают друг друга, целуясь всласть, что прикрыты глаза и легонько дрожат ресницы. Что возможна и нежность, и глупые все слова, что замрут на губах — и окажутся в драке кличем: потому что у женщин на всё это есть права, а мужчинам нельзя, только драки — для них обычай!

А когда подерутся, и кто-то одержит верх — примирение будет таким долгожданно сладким: и вдвоём можно будет укрыться тогда от всех то ли в ст _е_ нах дворца, то ли в старой простой палатке. «Мы — зализывать раны», — солдатам своим кивнуть, и убраться скорее, и там наконец обняться; но себя вам, ребята, возможно ли обмануть? Сколько ж можно мужчинам себя-то самих бояться?

Ну, посмотрим, чем кончится вся эта суета. Может, стать нам удастся примером для вас, вояки: мы хоть оба мужчины, но наша судьба не та: мы ведь можем обняться и без предыдущей драки. И вы тоже считать перестанете, может быть, что мужчинам совсем не пристала любовь и нежность: просто вам довелось повстречаться и полюбить, это ваша судьба, ваша общая неизбежность.


	13. День 13. Подарки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cиквел ко дню [11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13562439/chapters/31311492) \- "Записки"  
> Шичикецаль - в ацтекской и индейской мифологии богиня любви, плодородия, цветов, беременности, домашних дел. Обычно изображалась в виде молодой женщины с двумя косами.  
> По канону (фанону?), Джедидайя знает еще несколько языков, в том числе и начала латыни.

Накануне Дня Влюблённых почти весь музей напоминал кружок «Умелые руки».

Сакаджавея плела из бисера индейский оберег с искусно вплетённым в него сердечком. Тедди сперва торчал в библиотеке, а потом что-то увлечённо строгал из дерева походным ножом. А Джедидайя уходил в дебри своей диорамы — и, судя по характерным звукам, упражнялся с лассо. Ларри убедился, что пока ничего опасного в этих упражнениях нет, и подивился, что Джед не присоединился к подарочной истерии. Хотя — Джед и подарки? Не смешите.

А вот Октавиус пришёл и попросил один бумажный стикер.

— Лучше красный, — уточнил он, отводя глаза.

Непонятное смущение настораживало, и через пару часов Ларри наведался в римскую диораму. Октавиус пыхтел там на задворках, время от времени отрывая от листа перо и почёсывая им в затылке.

— Что тут происходит? — поинтересовался Ларри. — Можно посмотреть?

— Я пишу величальную оду, — сказал Октавиус. — В честь богини праздника Юноны. Посмотри, если хочешь.

И ехидно усмехнулся. Мол, попробуй прочти!

Но Ларри взял стикер в руки и усмехнулся тоже:

— В честь богини Юноны, говоришь? А мне показалось — в честь Джедидайи Смита.

Лицо Октавиуса сделалось в цвет его плаща:

— Ты знаешь латынь?

— Нет, — честно ответил Ларри. — Но имя «Джедидайя» латинскими буквами опознать могу вполне, даже так мелко написанное. Особенно если оно в тексте повторено минимум трижды!

Он отдал стикер Октавиусу, прошептал «Я умею хранить тайны» и удалился. Ему надо было зайти в интернет-магазин, пока Акменра наконец вылез из сети и освободил ноутбук. Вопрос, правда, за каким Анубисом фараон ушёл один в египетский зал, попросил его не беспокоить, да еще и охрану выставил! Но Ларри грешным делом подумал, что оно в общем-то неважно: потому что именно сейчас это ему на руку.

***

Празднование Дня Влюбленных было шумным: подарки дарили при всех. Октавиус пытался было сказать, что это не по правилам, но развеселившиеся экспонаты плевать хотели на правила. Всем было интересно, кто кому что приготовил.

Когда Сакаджавея надела на запястье Рузвельта бисерный оберег, а президент преподнёс ей собственноручно выструганную фигурку индейской богини любви, Джед под общее улюлюканье утащил Октавиуса к себе в диораму.

— Терпеть не могу подарков, — бормотал Джед по дороге. — И голова у меня от этих воплей болит. Кстати, ты видел физиономию нашего фараона? Новенький доллар ярче не сияет. Я так и не понял, что за хреновину Гигантор ему подарил, но…

— Телефон, — сказал Октавиус. — Это такая штука, чтобы звонить. Если на работу будет опаздывать.

— Чума, — Джед непочтительно фыркнул. — А сам Гигантор теперь носится с какой-то открыткой! Как с писаной торбой! Там какая-то птица с кривым клювом и еще куча иероглифов, которые оба отказались при всех читать. Я могу себе представить, какую пошлятину там…

— Кстати, — перебил Октавиус и остановился. — Я ведь тоже… написал. Но теперь даже не знаю: ты же не любишь подарков?

— Кто тебе сказал такую ерунду?.. — у Джеда даже глаза заблестели. — Дай!

— На, — Октавиус вытащил из складок туники свёрнутую красную бумажку. — Я сейчас могу тебе вслух…

Но Джед впился глазами в строчки и непривычно покраснел.

— Окти? — переспросил он осипшим голосом. — Это ты… сам написал? Мне? Про меня?..

Тут настала очередь Октавиуса застыть от удивления:

— Ты точно не можешь знать латынь!

— А вот и могу, — сказал ковбой. — Только не очень хорошо. Но кое-что разбираю!

Он посмотрел на Октавиуса понимающим и неожиданно довольным взглядом. А потом добавил:

— Это… Я чего тебя сюда притащил: я тоже показать тебе хотел одну штуку.

Снял с пояса лассо, размахнулся…

— Смотри!

Лассо взмыло в воздух — и образовало там фигуру, подозрительно похожую на сердце. И ещё раз… и ещё…

— Короче, Окти, это тебе. От меня. Будь моим Валентином, в общем.


	14. День 14. Первый поцелуй

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли  
> Cиквел ко дню [4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13562439/chapters/31127202) \- "Объятия"

На следующий вечер я, как и обещал, появился в египетском зале точно к закату. Дождался, когда засветится скрижаль. И, мысленно выдохнув, сдвинул тяжёлую крышку.

— Доброе утро, — сказал я. — То есть вечер. Можно того… вылезать.

— Ларри? — послышалось из саркофага. — Ты пришёл?

— А как же? Я обещал: приду и открою. Ты не представляешь, что вчера было!

— Действительно? — наружу показалась взлохмаченная голова. — Расскажи!

— Макфи сперва решил меня уволить, а потом передумал. Музей после вчерашней ночи попал в новости! Директор как увидел, какая за билетами очередь стоит… В общем, сказал, чтобы я оставался. Так что буду тебя каждый вечер открывать, и погоди, на днях мы вообще эти замки забьём. В общем, вылезай пока, гуляй, развлекайся, делай что хочешь — в рамках инструкции.

Пока я болтал, Ак выбрался из саркофага и стоял в этих своих бинтах. Я просто не мог спокойно на него такого смотреть: чёрт знает, почему. То ли вспоминалось вчерашнее знакомство, то ли меня смущала его смуглая кожа, видневшаяся между заскорузлыми полосами.

— А что в инструкции написано? — веселился тем временем Акменра. — Что можно, что нельзя?

Он попытался смотать с себя бинты, получалось у него плохо, я подумал, что рабочие обязанности все равно надо выполнять, подошёл и начал помогать ему. И рассказывал одновременно:

— Можно динозавру косточку кидать, львов запирать и пояс с ключами проверять. А нельзя наружу никого выпускать и экспонаты руками трогать. Так, повернись боком… ага, а теперь спиной… вот так, всё!

Я снял последние бинты — и только тогда сообразил, что Ак стоит передо мной без ничего. Даже его нижняя набедренная повязочка — как там её? — в витрине. Безобразие.

— Экспонаты трогать руками нельзя? — улыбнулся он, посмотрев на себя — и на меня. — А ты трогаешь.

— Уже нет, — я демонстративно заложил руки за спину.

Ак смотрел на меня так странно — то ли смеялся беззвучно, то ли выяснял что-то очень для себя важное. Потом вдруг сказал:

— Вот так их и держи. Крепко держи. Не расцепляй, хорошо?

И, дождавшись моего растерянного кивка, подошёл ближе, положил ладонь мне на затылок, притянул к себе и поцеловал. В губы.

Я аж задохнулся от неожиданности. Хотел оттолкнуть, но руки-то за спиной сцеплены! Ай, хитрец: экспонаты нельзя руками трогать? А если эти экспонаты сами откалывают чёрт-те что?

Он явно торопился, задыхаясь и вздрагивая, целовал жадно, глубоко, как голодный. Срывался, прикусывал мне то одну губу, то другую, проводил по ним языком — и опять нырял в этот поцелуй, как в свою речку, как бишь там её звали, не помню! Я ещё подумал: куда он так торопится, господи? А потом вдруг до меня дошло.

Он боится, что я его оттолкну, обругаю, оторву от себя. И пока этого не случилось — хочет больше, глубже, сильнее. Потому что думает, что оно вот-вот закончится, и больше никогда…

Ой, балбес какой, мамочки мои!

Я плюнул на всё и расцепил руки. Прижал его к себе. И сам начал целовать в ответ, мягко, но настойчиво, как бы говоря: да не бойся ты, дуралей этакий, никуда я уже не денусь, раз такие дела.

Он что-то горячо шептал мне на ухо, когда мы прерывались, чтобы отдышаться. Я пока ни слова не понимал на его языке, слышал только голос, но от этого голоса дрожь проходила по всему телу и коленки подкашивались.

— Ты с ума сошёл! — сказал я наконец.

— Да, — кивнул он. — Ещё вчера.

Ах, вот как?..

Тогда ничего. Тогда можно. Потому что я тоже вчера… с ума сошёл. «Не смей, — говорил я себе вначале, укладываясь спать утром, — даже не вздумай: это тебе не шуточки, это знаешь что?..»

Но у меня так и не нашлось сравнения, и я уснул, как провалился куда-то; а снились мне такие вещи, что даже рассказывать совестно. Вот с ним и снились, с таким, как сейчас: без регалий, без бинтов, только горячая кожа, губы и пальцы. Воистину, бойтесь своих желаний!..

И когда я понял, что после очередного поцелуя с меня начали стаскивать куртку — поймал Ака за руки:

— Стой… Погоди. Смена только началась, сейчас не дай бог Тедди искать меня будет. Давай ты оденешься, мы по этажам пройдёмся, а потом я скажу, что мне надо полчасика отдохнуть, и тогда в комнате охраны…

— Стратег! — рассмеялся Акменра. — Живи ты в моё время, ты был бы у меня главным советником.

И быстро поцеловал меня еще раз, пока Тедди не явился.


	15. День 15. Случайная встреча

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн - 2017 год, после возвращения из Лондона  
> Cиквел ко дню [8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13562439/chapters/31235253) \- "Признание"

«Раскрыта тайна исчезновения доктора Боулби!»

Новости орали, кричали, вопили со всех страниц. Ларри сидел на диване в комнате охраны с ноутбуком на коленях и задумчиво читал, что было написано под заголовками. А написано было везде одно и то же.

Ларри читал вслух, чтобы Ак тоже успевал. Они часто так читали новости вдвоём.

— «Доктор Боулби, известный учёный и преподаватель, родился в 1921 году в Лондоне. В 1946 году окончил Кембриджский университет и всю свою жизнь посвятил египтологии. Основными работами профессора Боулби были исследования периода четвёртой династии Древнего царства. В 1957 году профессор лично участвовал в раскопках одной из гробниц в составе археологической экспедиции и в ходе раскопок пропал без вести. А теперь, через 60 лет, другая экспедиция обнаружила его останки, которые удалось идентифицировать с помощью анализа ДНК благодаря сыну и внукам профессора. Также при нём были обнаружены и хорошо сохранившиеся личные вещи: среди них имеются дневники, которые профессор почему-то вёл иероглифами…» О, гляди, тут даже куча фотографий есть этих вещей. Прямо с места событий: шустрые ребята-археологи слили в сеть. Спасибо, что тело не сфотографировали!

Акменра наклонился к экрану:

— Маль-чик мой…

— Что?

— Тут так написано, — Акменра ткнул пальцем в одну из фотографий, в листы, испещрённые мелкими чёткими значками. — «Мальчик мой… наверное, я уже могу тебя так называть, мне уже тридцать шесть, а тебе вечно двадцать…» Ларри? Что это?

— Вообще — те самые дневники доктора Боулби. Погоди, он учился в Кембридже?

— «Ты в самом начале сказал мне, что я неумный человек. И был прав. Пожалуй, только теперь я понял, что, несмотря на женитьбу и детей, всю свою жизнь любил…» Тут листок кончается, — Акменра глянул с тревогой.

— Дальше, — говорил Ларри, открывая новые фото. — Посмотри дальше!

— Вот, еще разборчиво: «Я уезжаю, надеюсь найти что-то новое по поводу твоей гробницы и…» не разберу, но скорее всего — пластины. Пластины, Ларри! «По возвращении я непременно приеду к тебе, я знаю, ты сейчас в другой стране…» Великий Осирис! Как… как его звали? Этого доктора?

Ларри сверился с интернетом:

— Лайонел. Мудрёное имя.

— Лайон, — выдохнул Акменра. — Это было так смешно: мы первое время не могли правильно называть друг друга по именам. У него никак не получалось это вот горловое «кх» — Акх-мен-ра. А я никак не мог сказать «Лайон», и он меня учил.

— Не мог? Почему не мог?

— В староегипетских языках не было звука Л. Вообще. Так что если бы не он, я и тебя не смог бы называть… ни по имени, ни по фамилии. И Хранителем Бруклина — тоже.

Помолчали.

— Ак, — сказал Ларри, — тут пишут, что его засыпало обвалом песка поодаль от раскопа. Там никто не ходил. Он ушёл туда один и там погиб. Тело шестьдесят лет пролежало в песке. Фактически оно мумифицировано. Хочешь… я поеду туда со скрижалью? И расскажу ему, что ты…

— Нет, — резко оборвал Акменра. И нахмурился. — Понимаешь… нечего рассказывать. Я просто развлекался, веселился, любопытствовал. И был убеждён, что он — тоже. А он…

— …тебя любил. Так получается.

— Я даже представить себе не мог! Он женился… на четвёртом курсе! И перестал приходить. Вообще.

— Наверное… испугался. Своих ощущений. Как я вначале.

— Да! Но ты… смог их принять! А он — нет. И значит…

Ларри молчал.

— А знаешь, — горячо заговорил Акменра, — как я тогда боялся, что ты со мной… точно так же развлекаешься и любопытствуешь? Потому что знал, как оно бывает. Сомневался, пока не понял, что ты — тоже не из таких. Ты — не свободен в любви, ты не умеешь в ней развлекаться, ты обваливаешься в неё всем сердцем… а потом тебе бывает больно.

Ларри вспомнил, как долго выковыривал из себя Эрику. И ему стало не по себе.

— Ак? Почему «тоже»?

— Потому что я… такой же. Если человек вызовет у меня… чувства, я… не знаю, как это сказать, прости.

— И не надо. А Лайонел… не вызвал?

— Нет. Мы просто были два двадцатилетних дурака. Я, по крайней мере, так считал. Такая вот случайная встреча, и всё. Кстати, это я научил его писать иероглифами на мемфисском диалекте, чтобы даже на кафедре не прочитали. Боюсь, что сейчас эти тексты, кроме меня, и подавно уже никто не прочтёт. И можешь назвать меня циником, но сейчас мне больше всего интересны его научные записи. Что он успел узнать о пластине. Вдруг мы сумеем… Скажи, а возможно связаться с этими археологами?

— Теоретически да. А что?

— Напиши им. Скажи, что у тебя есть… человек, который может прочесть дневники профессора. Могут даже в музей приехать, я при них переведу. Вечером. В современной одежде меня никто от обычного египтолога не отличит. И ещё… я скажу тебе ужасную вещь. Может быть, ты больше не захочешь вообще никогда со мной…

— Ак, перестань. Говори уже.

— Я давно думаю, что вообще не бывает случайных людей, когда речь идёт… о некоей встрече. Событии. Контакте. При жизни или… в посмертии. Наверняка не случаен мой старший брат, который отправил меня в царство мёртвых. Не случаен тот жрец, что создал скрижаль, которая позволила мне оказаться в нынешней реальности и оживила музей. Не случаен Тедди Рузвельт — или его оживший манекен, который не стал тебе помогать. Не случайны сторожа, которые из-за пластины заперли тебя в моем зале. И… не случаен кембриджский мальчик Лайонел Боулби, который взял тогда учебник, нашёл в нём мои записи и затеял со мной переписку. И научил меня произносить звук Л: может быть, только для того, чтобы потом я смог сказать: я люблю тебя, Ларри Дэйли, Хранитель Бруклина.

— Ну, Ак, ты вообще… — начал было Ларри, но фараон перебил:

— Напиши археологам. Мы прочтём его дневники. И может быть… нам удастся сказать ему спасибо. Пусть и через столько лет.


	16. День 16. Романтическая поездка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн - после второго фильма, февраль 2010 г.  
> Своеобразный вбоквел к событиям [дня 18](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13561659/chapters/31121712) Рождественского челленджа - "Синий и белый"

Ларри иногда раздумывал — в кого его тринадцатилетний сын такой обстоятельный? В мать, может быть? Недавно Ник даже завёл себе блокнот, куда записывал всякие полезные факты. Среди этих фактов, кроме всего прочего, уже были адреса пяти круглосуточных книжных, двух кинотеатров, восьми торговых центров… а теперь появился ещё и круглосуточный аквапарк.

— Пап, ну в самом деле, неразумно так упрямиться. Это непрактично, — говорил Ник. Ларри подумал, что подобные интонации он уже слышал где-то в египетском зале.

— Новое заведение, поэтому у них акция, — рассказывал Ник дальше. — Только в День влюблённых! Ночью! Бесплатно!

— Но, Ники, наверное, нужны документы, и…

— Да в том-то и дело, что нет! Просто приходишь и говоришь: мы — влюблённая пара, а это наш ребёнок. И мы все трое идём в аквапарк бес-плат-но! До утра!

— Погоди, — Ларри потряс головой, — ты хочешь, чтобы я твою маму туда пригласил?

— Пап, да ты издеваешься, — Ник даже нахмурился. — Какая мама? Мы Ака возьмём с собой! Вам даже врать не придётся, а экономия какая, а… — Ник состроил хитрую физиономию, — ты представляешь, что с ним будет, когда он увидит аквапарк?! И наконец, это так романтично!

Ларри представил вначале, что будет с сотрудником на входе, куда они явятся втроём и скажут: «Мы влюблённая пара, а это наш ребёнок». Но… в аквапарк? На всю ночь? Бесплатно? Всем троим? Без документов?..

Ник был прав: стоило только представить, как будет счастлив Акменра — и это перевешивало всё.

Хотя вопросов и проблем вставало множество. Посещение спортивного магазина для приобретения надлежащей экипировки было самой простой задачей. Но что будет, когда Ник увидит шрам от ножа? И… всё остальное?

Правда, Акменра, когда ему в подробностях, с демонстрацией картинок и размахиванием руками, объяснили, куда им втроём предлагается пойти, необычайно увлёкся этой идеей и с горящими глазами заявил:

— Хранитель Бруклина, не забивай себе голову. Ты с ним вдвоём в такие места ходил? Ходил. Чем я от вас отличаюсь? Только этой… как её? Эпиляцией? В общем, Ник знает понятие «культурные особенности» и думаю, не сильно будет шокирован моим обнажённым видом в раздевалке.

Ларри подумал, что Ак попёрся бы в этот аквапарк, даже если бы ему предложили раздеться в музее и прошествовать до места назначения голышом. Во-первых, его исторически особо не смущали вопросы наготы, а во-вторых, он буквально бредил теперь чёртовым аквапарком.

А самое неожиданное было в том, что Ак и Ник вдвоём спрятались в раздевалке за дверцей шкафчика и подозрительно там хихикали.

— Чего это вы веселитесь? — нахмурился Ларри.

— Рассказываем анекдоты, — ответил Ник. — Ты, например, знаешь историю про то, как два жреца пошли купаться в Ниле, и крокодил откусил одному…

— Что-о?

Из-за дверцы высунулся Ак с хитрой улыбкой:

— Голову! А второй ему говорит: пойдём домой как есть, зачем она тебе? Когда служишь богам, голова не нужна!

Ларри в общем-то понял, что Ак просто-напросто запутался со всем этим спортивным снаряжением. А попросить помощи у своего хранителя… кхм… не захотел. Но и правда, были на то причины. Не хватало еще перед Ником во всех реалиях обнаружить, что они и в самом деле не соврали на входе про влюблённую пару. Потому что как ни прячь эмоции — а физиологию не обманешь. А в раздевалке она, треклятая, во всей красе.

 

На входе в сам аквапарк Акменра застыл, как сфинкс.

— Чего ты встал? Пошли, тут крокодилов нету! Ты плавать-то умеешь?

— Ник! — возмутился Ларри.

— Я переплывал Нил со связанными руками, — улыбнулся Акменра. — Просто здесь так…восхитительно!

— Пошли, сейчас ещё круче будет. Начнём с детской горки, — Ник со знанием дела потянул правителя за руку. Ларри, понимающе усмехаясь, пошёл следом.

Как он и подозревал, после пары спусков Ак выразил некоторый скепсис в адрес «детской пирамидки» и спросил, нет ли здесь «пирамидок повыше». Ник, разумеется, тут же потащил его дальше. Они быстренько освоили и «Водопад», и «Крутые виражи», и ещё какие-то мудрёные вещи: Ларри полоскался в окружающем горки бассейне и с улыбкой наблюдал, как эти двое в очередной раз с криками «эгегей» на дикой скорости плюхаются в воду. Ларри бы так не смог. Стареет? Во всяком случае, у него бы минут через десять заболела голова.

— Ну, на «Вихрь», наверное, мы не пойдём, — заметил Ник в очередном перерыве.

— Почему не пойдём? — нахмурился Акменра.

— Там труба закрытая. А у тебя клаустрофобия, мне папа сказал.

— Ники! — Ларри вспыхнул от смущения. — Я тебе ничего не…

— Говорил-говорил, ещё когда саркофаг стоял запертый. Что «у бедного мальчика, наверное, там уже клаустрофобия». Бедный мальчик — это ты, хи-хи! — он пихнул Ака в бок.

— Всё это ерунда, Ники, никакой клаустрофобии у меня нет. Но если кто-то из вас составит мне компанию на этом Вихре… — и Акменра выразительно посмотрел на Ларри.

Ник сориентировался довольно быстро:

— Да, пап, я уже устал немного, а ему с непривычки там может стать не по себе. А? Там вдвоём намного удобнее, кстати.

Мрачный инструктор (ничего себе горочка, подумал Ларри, что аж инструктор к ней прилагается) давал последние наставления перед спуском:

— Руки на ходу не расцеплять, так и держитесь друг за другом. Стенки трубы на спуске не хватать. Ногами не тормозить. Готовы?

И без церемоний пнул Ларри в спину.

Дух захватило сразу. Ларри вцепился в Ака и закрыл глаза: его несло, вертело, крутило, сердце делало неимоверные кульбиты, и казалось, словно они вдвоём, вместе летят куда-то, через какую-то границу времён и жизней, и это было так замеча…

А потом они с размаху плюхнулись в воду. Ларри быстро вынырнул:

— Ак! Ты живой?

Акменра появился не сразу, а появившись, глянул на часы на стене бассейна:

— Да: у меня ещё часа три есть!..

 

Когда вышли на улицу, было ещё совсем темно. Ник заявил:

— Теперь пожрать надо. Пап, пошли в кафешку? Я хочу сэндвич и горячий шоколад! Ак, ты будешь горячий шоколад?

Ларри сидел за столиком, наблюдал, как Акменра облизывает тёмные от напитка губы, и думал: Ник опять оказался прав. Это всё ещё и чертовски романтично.


	17. День 17. Цветы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн - после второго фильма  
> В сюжете задействован канонный женский персонаж

Букет был шикарный.

Ларри даже приблизительно не знал, как называются все эти цветы. Разве что розы мог как-то опознать, да и то сомнительно.

Девушка-флорист в цветочном магазине, увидев растерянного покупателя, задала ему только один вопрос:

— Какое основное чувство должен выражать ваш букет? Любовь, страсть, признание?

Ларри подумал: «Ну ничего себе сервис». И честно ответил:

— Благодарность.

 

Бюро по найму персонала «Большое яблоко» работало всё там же, и даже вывеска была знакомая. Ларри вошёл и спросил у первой попавшейся сотрудницы:

— Добрый день, подскажите, а миссис Дебби… эээ… Дебора?

Сотрудница подняла бровь:

— Миссис Тейлор?

— Эээ… возможно… я не знаю, — Ларри хотел развести руками, но вовремя понял, что в руках у него букет.

Пожалуй, это произведение флористики и смягчило сердце девушки. Потому что так посмотреть — приходит странный мужчина, годящийся пожилой сотруднице в сыновья, называет ее по имени — фамилии не знает, приносит огромный дорогущий букет… интересно!

— Миссис Тейлор ещё работает у нас, — с гордостью сказала девушка. — Всё отказывается идти на пенсию! И остаётся одной из лучших сотрудниц. Прямо, первый кабинет, крайний стол.

Но когда Ларри повернул в указанном направлении, девушка не выдержала:

— Мистер? А вы ей… кто?

— Клиент, — честно ответил Ларри. — Давний.

 

Вопреки ожиданиям, миссис Тейлор — Дебби! — увидев посетителя, расплылась в улыбке:

— Мистер Дэйли! Какими судьбами?

— Я хотел сказать вам спасибо, — Ларри протянул женщине букет. — Это вам.

— О, да, я понимаю, вы стали успешным бизнесменом, а помните, как вы сидели вот тут, передо мной, рассказывали про ваш этот… снеппер, да? А в итоге отправились работать сторожем в музей! Ну что ж, вы неплохо продвинулись — от сторожа до владельца компании, и я рада, что приложила к этому…

— Дебби, — мягко перебил ее Ларри, — вы ошибаетесь. Я продал свой бизнес. Вот буквально вчера. Компания будет переименована, а я… вернулся снова к прежней работе. К той, которую вы мне нашли.

— Погодите… сторожем в музей?

— Именно, — улыбнулся Ларри. — Сейчас я понимаю, как благодарен вам за то, что вы мне когда-то предложили эту работу. Именно эту. Спасибо вам… от всего сердца, — он положил свой шикарный букет на стол и собрался уходить.

Но миссис Тейлор остановила его:

— Мистер Дэйли? Присядьте, прошу вас.

Ларри пожал плечами и сел за стол. Напротив, как когда-то.

Дебби посмотрела на него, потом на букет… и лукаво улыбнулась:

— Я удивлена, не стану скрывать. Но предполагаю, что просто за работу сторожа в музее в благодарность не носят таких шикарных букетов. Так что предполагаю, что… вы там кого-то нашли, в этом музее? Я права?

— Как всегда! — рассмеялся Ларри. — Я ещё тогда говорил, что между нами есть связь. Вы знаете про меня больше, чем я сам. В общем, я вам чертовски благодарен, признателен, и…

— Нет уж, постойте, — глаза Дебби засияли, и она буквально помолодела на глазах. — Расскажите мне! Судя по размеру вашего букета, девушка молода, красива и ответила вам взаимностью?

Ларри от неожиданности смешался.

— Ну э-э-э… — он посмотрел в пол и вспомнил себя здесь же на собеседовании. — Дело в том, что она… как бы не совсем девушка.

— Да боже мой! — всплеснула руками Дебби. — Это же не страшно! Она была замужем? У неё дети? Так это неплохо: у вас ребёнок, у неё ребёнок, а потом и общего…

Ларри проклял всё на свете. Женщины! Только бы посплетничать про мужей, детей и прочие семейные радости.

Он выдохнул и пошёл ва-банк.

— Она не была замужем, — сказал он. — У неё нет детей. А главное — она как бы… не она.  
  
Ларри сделал паузу, наблюдая, как Дебби хмурится, явно пока не очень понимая сказанного. И продолжил:

— Понимаете, все эти вещи — семья там, дети, домики с белыми заборчиками — это всё из другой жизни. Для меня самое главное — что я нашёл там себя. Я там ожил, понимаете? И сейчас, когда я вернулся туда, отказавшись от треклятого бизнеса — я понимаю это особенно хорошо. Но если бы не вы, и не ваше направление на работу… если бы вы меня тогда не пожалели, у меня бы не было всего того, что есть сейчас. И вот за это я вам страшно благодарен. Вы помогли мне… очень помогли. Я вас часто вспоминал, и наконец решил прийти и сказать.

Дебби, улыбаясь, смотрела на него.

— Я поняла вас… Ларри, — она даже имя вспомнила, надо же. — Всё-таки, какие потрясающие цветы! Изумительный букет. Надо понимать, что он выражает всю глубину вашего… счастья и вашей признательности. Я искренне рада за вас! И если захотите, — она подмигнула, — заглядывайте вдвоём как-нибудь. С тем самым, который… не она.

Ох и хитрая эта Дебби, ужас просто!.. Слава богу, хотя бы вслух не начала перебирать, кто там в этом музее оказался «тем самым» и кем он там работает. Потому что не ровен час она бы вытянула из Ларри правду. Хотя ещё вопрос — поверила бы?..

Скорее всего, нет. Хотя — кто её знает?

— Удачи вам, — Дебби ласково погладила яркие бутоны цветов. — Мне очень приятно, что вы меня помните. Будьте счастливы.

— Приложу все усилия, — пообещал Ларри. И вышел на улицу.

Вечерело. Пора было ехать в музей.


	18. День 18. Встреча после разлуки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли  
> Таймлайн - 2017 год

— Видите ли, Дэйли, — строго говорил Макфи, — у меня в работе есть принцип, и я предпочитаю свято ему следовать!

Я слушал, помалкивал и думал: ничего себе, всего второй день я вновь работник этого музея, а мне уже директор нотации читает.

Мне и удостоверение новое выдали: фотография там у меня — полная умора. Туда ещё подпись нужна: «Лоуренс Дэйли изо всех сил старается не улыбаться».

— Если сотрудник совершил ошибку, — продолжал тем временем Макфи, — то он должен её и исправлять! Поэтому именно вам я поручаю поехать в аэропорт и забрать груз.

И протянул мне бумаги.

«Настоящим подтверждается передача Британским музеем, Лондон, Великобритания, музею Естественной истории, Нью-Йорк, США, двух единиц хранения…»

— Да! — выпалил я. — Да, конечно!..

И улыбнулся наконец, как самый настоящий идиот.

 

Я так и не переставал улыбаться, пока гнал фургон к аэропорту. Хотя вряд ли можно будет сказать «гнал»: скорее аккуратно ехал, осторожно, чтобы, упаси боже, не попасть в какую мелкую аварию. Это затраченное время, а мне очень некогда: там, в аэропорту, меня ждёт… груз. Две единицы хранения.

Поэтому я всю дорогу вспоминал: торопись медленно. В конце концов, столько лет ждали, еще немножко подождём!

Я подъехал к служебной парковке и показал удостоверение и бумаги хмурому охраннику. Тот посмотрел на меня, на моё фото, потом опять на меня, пожал плечами и открыл ворота:

— Вон там, на той стороне, свободные места. Оттуда удобнее будет вставать под погрузку.

Я благодарно кивнул, зарулил куда сказали и пошёл с бумагами под мышкой в зону выдачи.

Мрачный мужик за стойкой тоже долго крутил моё удостоверение, а потом буркнул себе под нос:

— Музейщики совсем рехнулись. Удостоверению два дня: неопытного сотрудника за таким грузом посылать? Вы хоть знаете, ЧТО вы там повезёте? И сколько это стоит?..

О, конечно, я прекрасно знал: и что — точнее, кого! — я там повезу, и сколько это стоит. Особенно для меня.

А вслух сказал:

— Я работал в этом музее с две тысячи шестого года. Потом сделал перерыв на учёбу. А теперь снова там работаю. И я прекрасно знаю, что за груз, понимаю все его особенности, я видел эти вещи распакованными, и как с ними обращаться — представляю хорошо. Директор музея доктор Макфи своё дело знает отлично, и послал за грузом самого опытного сотрудника.

Закончив свою тираду, я победно глянул — и опять заулыбался. Да что ж ты будешь делать-то, никакой солидности.

Ящик я узнал сразу. «Осторожно», «Не кантовать», «Хрупкое», «Британский музей».

Чёрт! Если бы со мной рядом не стоял этот мужик с выдачи, я бы, честное слово, бросился бы на ящик грудью и обнял его, насколько мог, а ещё покричал бы туда:

— Эй! Привет! Это я!

А потом тихонечко бы сказал:

— Я соскучился.

Вместо этого я сделал строго-равнодушное лицо и пристально поглядел на своего сопровождающего, а он — на меня:

— Вот ваш груз. Проверяйте целостность упаковки, потом посмотрим содержимое.

У меня аж руки задрожали, когда ящик поехал через рентгеновский аппарат.

— Вот одна единица хранения, — говорила девушка за пультом, — видите?

Я кивал. Конечно, да, я видел: наша скрижаль.

— А вот вторая. По документам она комплектная, опечатанная…

Саркофаг! Да, да, комплектная — значит, там ещё и церемониальный костюм. А главное…

— Я надеюсь, оно не выскочит и не оторвёт нам головы?.. — хохотнул мужик с выдачи. Девушка за пультом побелела:

— Кто выскочит?!

— Мумия, — страшным голосом ответил мужик. — Ты думаешь, у этих музейщиков там что? Там мумия! Настоящая! Из Лондона домой возвращается!

Я стоял рядом и молча улыбался. Да, приятель, ты прав: там настоящая мумия, и она возвращается домой.

— Всё в порядке? — обратились наконец ко мне. — Подъезжайте тогда на погрузку.

И тут я не выдержал:

— Только вы… аккуратнее, пожалуйста. Кстати, там написано — не кантовать, хрупкое.

— Да вижу я! Что вы так волнуетесь? Боитесь, что оно… всё-таки выскочит?

Я опять молча усмехнулся. Нет, сейчас оно ещё не выскочит. Сейчас время только к обеду.

Мне — нам! — осталось подождать всего четыре часа.

Перед тем, как тронуть фургон, я открыл окошечко в перегородке между водителем и грузовым отсеком и заглянул туда. И наконец-то сказал:

— Привет. Я соскучился!..

А потом рулил по трассе в город и орал песни, как ненормальный.

— Всё, что тебе нужно, это любо-овь!  
Любовь — это всё, что тебе нужно-о!..

Я горланил Битлов всю дорогу, и мне упорно казалось, что Ак в своём ящике слышит, как я пою.

Когда мы приехали, и грузчики поднимали экспонаты в египетский зал, я шёл следом и снова улыбался, как придурочный. Осталось полтора часа до заката… час… полчаса… Уже ушёл Макфи, явившийся с проверкой — всё ли на местах. Убрались недовольные грузчики, проклиная «тяжеленную египетскую хреновину». Убежали дневные сотрудники, в том числе Ребекка — она улыбнулась мне, подмигнула и помахала рукой на прощание.

Началась моя смена.

Я сдвинул верхнюю плиту, как когда-то. Проверил замки — ха-ха, они как были забиты зубочистками, так и остались. Ну что же…

Засветилась скрижаль, и я сдвинул крышку.

— Ларри? — Акменра открыл глаза, увидел меня и сел в саркофаге. — Я… дома?

— Дома, — выдохнул я и обхватил его за плечи. — Ак, господи…

Мы тыкались губами друг в друга, не открывая глаз, и я чувствовал, как бешено молотит его сердце, и губы у меня пересыхали от волнения, и я не знал, куда девать руки — боже мой, великий Осирис, наконец-то всё закончилось.

И началось снова.


	19. День 19. Первый раз

— Во имя Ра! Клуб-нич-ная? У вас её что, едят?!

— Прости, — смущённо буркнул Ларри. — Виноградной не было. Гранатовой тоже.

И забрал у Акменра флакон со смазкой. Любопытный фараон как ни в чем не бывало продолжил дальше рыться в пакете с логотипом ближайшей аптеки.

Ларри днём в этой аптеке чуть сквозь землю не провалился от смущения. Кто бы мог подумать, что он, взрослый мужик, будет так краснеть, покупая треклятую смазку и презервативы.

— Вам потоньше, потолще? — улыбалась молоденькая аптекарша. — С рёбрышками, с пупырышками? А размер какой?

Вот когда она спросила про размер, Ларри окончательно смутился. Чёрт его знает?! Он попытался сообразить: в конце концов, в руках держал, губами трогал, ртом опять же… А какой там размер — поди вспомни!

А потом вспомнил — прямо в аптеке, проклятье! — как Акменра веселился: «Слушай, мы с тобой и здесь практически одинаковые, только у меня от обрезания рубец, а у тебя нет». И как под эту болтовню обхватывал ладонью оба члена сразу, проводя рукой вверх-вниз, и как Ларри трясло от этих движений: он тогда хотел сказать «Да перестань ты трепаться», а вышло — «Я тебя люблю». Чёрт знает, что с головой творится.

— Кстати, — опомнился Ларри, заметив, что Ак уже дорылся до презервативов и с интересом разглядывает одну из коробочек, — мы с тобой как… будем? Это?..

— Если ты про диспозицию, то на первый раз я буду — как там у вас говорят? А! Внизу.

— Ты? Внизу? — Ларри ошалел окончательно. Ак посмотрел на него и неприлично хрюкнул.

— Только не говори сейчас, что я правитель земли моих предков, и всё такое! Просто по логике — на первый раз более опытному партнёру лучше быть в принимающей позиции. Она несколько сложнее.

— Правда, что ли? — Ларри потряс головой. Век живи — век учись!

— Только не напрягайся так, пожалуйста, — вдруг сказал Акменра. — Ты словно на экзамен пришёл. Может, мы пока… не будем? А?

И, налюбовавшись тем, как изменилось у Ларри лицо, усмехнулся и продолжил:

— Тогда не переживай так заранее, во имя Осириса. Ничего страшного, честное слово! Ты, как растягивать, помнишь?

— Ак!..

Это было невыносимо, в конце концов: обсуждать подобные вещи, словно покупку кофе или проверку витрин. Однако правитель и бровью не повёл:

— Что? Не помнишь? А-а, у тебя же в инструкции написано: нельзя трогать экспонаты руками. Ни в каких местах! Ну, ничего, я сам тогда на первый раз сделаю… а ты посмотришь…

Последние слова были сказаны таким хрипловатым полушёпотом, что Ларри неожиданно понял: ему больше не хочется смущаться. А хочется наконец заняться… всеми этими делами. Он дёрнул ремень, пряжка перекосилась, по спине побежал холодный пот. Сквозь шум в ушах Ларри услышал:

— Теоретически удобнее на четвереньках, но я так не хочу. Я хочу на тебя смотреть. А ты? Ты как хочешь?..

Господи, он что, прямо на своём саркофаге решил устроиться?

Ларри трясущимися руками стащил галстук и начал расстёгивать рубашку. Сердце лупило, как ненормальное. Он остановился, чтобы перевести дух, зажмурился… и почувствовал, что его целуют в шею и одновременно стягивают форменные штаны:

— Вот так… всё будет хорошо… Посмотри на меня: нет, не в лицо… туда посмотри…

Ларри вздрогнул и собрался сказать «Ак, молчи, пожалуйста»: а получилось опять «Я тебя люблю». Совсем уже плохо с головой, в самом деле.


	20. День 20 Знакомство с родителями

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли  
> Упоминается сюжет текста ["По делам земли египетской"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12757098/chapters/29102250)

Я пришёл на работу с бодрым лицом и был уверен, что никто ничего не заметит. Ага. Не тут-то было.

— Хранитель Бруклина? Что случилось?

Я давно подозреваю, что Ак мысли мои читает. В том числе и поэтому мы с ним… не стали долго тянуть. Он сразу всё прочитал и понял.

А теперь, когда мы вместе уже… ого, четыре месяца! — он вообще со мной неприлично резонирует. Просто поразительно.

Поэтому я не стал отнекиваться:

— Грустно немного. У моей мамы сегодня день рождения.

— И поэтому грустно? С ней… что-то не так?

— Она умерла. Полгода назад.

И быстро добавил, чтобы не развивать эту тему:

— Знаешь, мне иногда жалко, что ты не можешь с ней познакомиться.

— А она… где? — вдруг спросил Акменра. Я посмотрел на него удивлённо:

— На кладбище, конечно.

— Здесь, в городе?

— Да. А что?

— Давай возьмём скрижаль и сходим. Хоть сейчас. Поздравишь её с днём рождения, ну и заодно…

Господи. У меня аж ноги подкосились. С одной стороны — мне и в голову не пришло! А с другой… вот не был я уверен, что хочу видеть свою маму через полгода после того, как она умерла и была похоронена. Причём не так, как древнеегипетские цари, а обычным образом.

Но начал я с несколько других опасений:

— Ночью? Со скрижалью? На кладбище? Да ты экстремал.

Акменра недоуменно глянул на меня, а я перешёл к главным проблемам:

— И потом — вспомни, я тебе рассказывал про наши погребения. Даже если она оживёт — она в гробу. В земле. Глубоко. Как она оттуда вылезет?..

— Прости, — сказал Акменра. И сам погрустнел: видимо вспомнил свои годы в саркофаге. Я сел ближе и обнял его за плечи:

— Ничего, Ак. Не грусти. На кладбище мы не пойдём, но… знаешь, я думаю, если бы моя мама тебя увидела, ты бы ей понравился.

Интересно, он почувствует, что я слегка кривлю душой, скажем так? Потому что моя еврейская мама, воспитывавшая меня в религиозных традициях, точно была бы недовольна. Прежде всего тем, что у её сына — после развода, когда нужно заботиться о построении новой семьи! — роман с мальчиком.

С молодым мальчиком.

С молодым египетским мальчиком.

А если бы мама узнала, что с мёртвым египетским мальчиком… о-о-о!..

Акменра хмыкнул и повозился под моей рукой:

— Ты лукавишь, Хранитель Бруклина. И знаешь это.

— Почему? — попробовал отбодаться я.

— Да потому что, — Ак вывернулся из моих объятий и сел так, чтобы смотреть мне в глаза. — Вспомни, какую фразу ты чаще всего повторял, когда мы с тобой… начали отношения. Интимные в том числе. Фразу, которую твоя многоуважаемая мама говорила тебе все детство! Ну?..

Я пристыженно молчал.

— «По делам земли египетской, в которой вы жили, не поступайте», — припечатал Акменра. И улыбнулся. — Мы еще с тобой иронизировали, что тебе так не повезло: земля египетская сама вылезла из саркофага и прыгнула прямо на тебя!.. Как минимум твоя мама была бы недовольна, что у тебя отношения. с мужчиной. С мальчиком! С египетским мальчиком! А уж если бы она узнала, во что этот мальчик превращается днём…

Я опустил глаза. И вздохнул. Ак был прав, Анубис его подери.

— Нет, я понимаю, тебе очень хочется думать, что всё было бы иначе. Что твоя мама очень обрадовалась бы, узнав про наши отношения, угостила бы нас кофе, расспрашивала про нашу работу и была бы искренне довольна тем, что её сын счастлив. Но… в жизни бывает по-разному, и давай скажем так: у нас сейчас нет возможности это проверить. На том предлагаю и остановиться. А мечтать — почему бы нет? Мы вполне можем представить, что я бы понравился твоей маме.

Он в свою очередь помолчал, внезапно отведя глаза, и вдруг заявил:

— Я в последнее время думаю, что, может быть, когда-нибудь нам придётся попасть со скрижалью в Лондон. В Британский музей.

— А там что? — удивился я.

— А там, — мрачно усмехнулся Ак, — моя мама. И мой папа. И я тебе скажу: папа страшнее. Если он узнает, что у его сына, который должен был заключить династический брак и дать стране наследника, вместо этого роман с мужчиной… Со взрослым мужчиной! Со взрослым еврейским мужчиной!

Я не мог дальше молчать. И расхохотался:

— А если папа ещё и узнает, что с живым еврейским мужчиной? Который днём может шляться бесконтрольно куда угодно?..

Теперь и Ак засмеялся. Словно у него с плеч тоже большущий камень упал.

А я подумал — может, оно и правда к лучшему, что родители с обеих сторон пока ничего о наших отношениях не узнают.


	21. День 21. Вино и сладости

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли

_Я давно ищу в судьбе покоя,  
И хоть прошлой жизни не кляну,  
Расскажи мне что-нибудь такое  
Про твою весёлую страну.  
©_

 

— А что, вечеринки у вас тоже были? Со спиртным?

Мы в последнее время частенько так беседовали. Мне было всё интереснее слушать про древнеегипетское житьё-бытьё. А когда мы поняли, что на этом диване, если лёжа, вдвоём почти не помещаемся, только друг на друге, — решили располагаться иначе: Ак садился на диван, вплотную к подлокотнику, а я ложился головой ему на колени. Причём я как-то спросил — не хочет ли он поменяться, в смысле — я сяду, а он ляжет. Он посмотрел на меня сверху и улыбнулся:

— Я днём уже належался. А ты вечером набегался. Так что… лежи и слушай.

И рассказывал про свою жизнь, перебирая мне волосы, а у меня дух захватывало — то ли от того, что он говорил, то ли от того, что делал.

Потом мы поняли, что регалии при такой раскладке лучше снимать: а то я однажды ухитрился ободрать нос обо все эти камни на поясе. Пояс пришлось убрать, а с ним постепенно и всё остальное. Потом, правда, мы нижнее схенти вернули назад. Потому что если Ака раздеть совсем, а потом я устроюсь головой у него на коленях — очень быстро древнеегипетские разговоры переходят во всякий интим. А это… скажем так, несёт просветительскую нагрузку, но… недостаточную.

— Вечеринки были, конечно, — рассказывал Акменра с лукавой улыбкой. — Это была вещь полезная, даже очень.

— Полезная?

— Ну да. Если тебе захотелось жареного мяса, что ты делаешь? Идёшь в магазин, покупаешь кусок мяса и жаришь. А у нас магазинов не было. Холодильников — тоже, это важно. И вот ходит у тебя по двору целый здоровенный бык. Нельзя же отрезать от него кусочек, пожарить, а остальное оставить на потом? Такую тушу в жарком климате хранить негде, поэтому нужно есть всё сразу. И тогда созывается пир. По-вашему — вечеринка.

— Однако, — я опять подумал про древнеегипетский прагматизм и про то, как мне самому такого подхода в жизни не хватает. Ак тем временем рассказывал дальше:

— Хозяин ожидал своих приглашённых в гостиной. А фараон — в зале приёмов. В таком случае гостей встречали слуги, которыми руководил привратник в праздничной одежде. Слуги подходили к вознице и указывали место, куда следует поставить колесницу.

— С ума сойти. Ничего по сути не изменилось, — удивлялся я.

— Слушай дальше. Потом надо было поприветствовать хозяина, устраивавшего пир… то есть вечеринку. А хозяин отвечал всем на приветствия примерно так: «Жизнь, здоровье, могущество! В милости Ра, царя богов! Я молю Ра, Горахти, Сета, Нефтис и всех богов и богинь нашего сладостного края. Да ниспошлют они тебе здоровье, да ниспошлют они тебе жизнь, чтобы я видел тебя и мог обнять тебя моими руками!»

— Господи боже, — улыбнулся я. — Потрясающе. Красиво как.

— А у нас вообще всё красиво было, — ответил Акменра. Я посмотрел снизу вверх ему в лицо — и в который раз подумал, что он прав.

— И вот на этих пирах, то есть вечеринках, подавали в основном, кроме мяса и фруктов, еще пиво и вино. И сладости.

— Сладости?

— Ну… мёд в основном. И всякие изделия из мёда и фруктов, типа современных конфет. Сладкое вообще было редкостью, его воспевали в песнях и стихах, с ним сравнивали любовные ласки — например, «поцелуи, сладкие, как мёд, и пьянящие, как вино».

Он помолчал, зарываясь пальцами в мои волосы, отчего по спине у меня в который раз пробежала недвусмысленная дрожь.

— Нам надо тоже устроить древнеегипетскую вечеринку, — сказал я. — С вином и мёдом. И поцелуями.

Ак даже бровью не повёл, оставшись совершенно серьёзным:

— Кого пригласим? Джеда там, Октавиуса? Аттилу? Ребекку? Рузвельта с Сакаджавеей? О! Доктора Макфи!

Я смотрел на него и думал — господи, какой же он… удивительный. А он глянул на меня сверху вниз:

— Я тебя приглашаю. Прямо сейчас. Да ниспошлют боги тебе здоровье и жизнь, чтобы я видел тебя и мог обнять тебя моими руками…

А потом наклонился и обнял.

Ну, тут уже я с полным правом запустил руки под несчастное схенти, взял Ака за бёдра и сказал:

— Тогда вечеринку можно считать открытой. Вино и сладости будут позже, — а потом стащил с него эту чёртову тряпку и уткнулся лицом прямо в напряжённое и горячее.

Чёрт с ним, с вином. Пить нам уже и правда не надо. У нас обоих друг от друга крыша и на трезвую голову так едет — дальше просто некуда.


	22. День 22. Музыка для двоих

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли  
> Таймлайн - после второго фильма, февраль 2010 г.  
> В тексте есть побочная отсылка к сюжету [дня 16](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13562439/chapters/31460031) \- "Романтическая поездка"

— Папа, — сказал на днях Ник, — я купил тебе подарок. На День Влюблённых.

— Мне? — удивился я.

— Ну, тебе и Аку, — усмехнулся этот негодник. — Вам обоим. Билеты на рок-концерт.

Господи боже, успокоится он когда-нибудь или нет? Только недавно мы ходили в аквапарк, а тут ещё и билеты какие-то!

Про аквапарк я ничтоже сумняшеся выпалил вслух. Ник глянул на меня и ответил:

— Есть разница. Туда мы ходили втроём, а на концерт вы пойдёте вдвоём. Потому что билетов — два. А потом, в аквапарк мы ходили бесплатно, а тут — я эти билеты купил. Одноклассник хотел пойти с девочкой, а потом передумал. Ну… если честно, девочку родители не отпустили, концерт-то ночью! И он решил, что тогда продаст эти билеты и на все деньги с горя нажрё… кхм… в общем, неважно.

Я подумал: боже мой! Это в неполные четырнадцать! Но кстати — деньги. Откуда?

— Ник? А на какие средства ты это купил?

— Пап, ты забыл разве? Я работал всё прошлое лето. У меня ещё осталось. И кстати, ты знаешь, что Аку очень нравится весь этот современный рок? Я ему показывал разные группы, а тут тем более концерт сборный. И самое главное — билеты в фанзону! Там можно будет попрыгать!

О, господи.

— А можно не прыгать? — спросил я.

— Можно, — разрешил мне мой сын. — И папа… не спрашивай, не хочу ли я пойти вместо тебя. Потому что Ак обидится, зуб даю.

— Рок, — поморщился я. — Современный! У меня заранее голова болит.

— Пап, ни за что не поверю, что ты такой нудный старикашка. Тебе сорок лет всего, да и то еще не исполнилось! Ты в отличной форме, и вообще… Это, так сказать, музыкальный подарок. Для вас двоих.

— Да уж, музыка там будет играть точно для нас двоих, — усмехнулся я, представив грохот и толпу народу.

— А это как посмотреть, — заявил мой ребёночек.

Я только руками развёл: что мне еще оставалось?

Хотя, конечно, сынок мой своё дело знал. Я иногда с грустью думал, что он понимает Ака гораздо лучше, чем я. Аквапарки там всякие, рок-концерты… мне бы в голову не пришло! 

И я ничего не придумал лучше, чем перед самым началом концерта ляпнуть это самому Аку.

Он посмотрел на меня и ответил:

— Ник, возможно, просто предполагает со своей точки зрения, что мне могло бы понравиться. А вот ты… меня хорошо чувствуешь. Лучше всех.

Я хотел возразить «Это ты меня хорошо чувствуешь», но загремела музыка, засверкали цветные вспышки… действо началось.

Я реально боялся, что мне в фанзоне оттопчут ноги, и держался поодаль. Ак стоял рядом, держал меня за руку и едва заметно двигался в ритме музыки. Я так и ощущал, как он рвётся туда, в гущу танцующих, но не хочет меня оставлять.

И тогда я сказал:

— Ну чего ты тут стоишь, пойди попрыгай?

Он улыбнулся в ответ:

— Слушаюсь, мой хранитель!

Проверил карман, в котором лежал мобильник, и растворился в толпе.

Народ разогревался, орал всё громче, танцевал всё активнее. Возле сцены буквально образовалась настоящая куча мала! Я стоял и думал: где-то в этой куче прыгает сейчас настоящий древнеегипетский правитель. Потрясающе.

А ещё я пожалел, что не пошёл за ним: просто люблю смотреть, как он танцует.

Я думал минут десять, а потом направился в толпу. Ещё сомневался поначалу: как я его разыщу в такой, гмм, тусовке? Конечно, есть телефон. Но будет ли слышен звонок за таким рёвом и грохотом?

Я шёл и вертел головой, чувствуя себя всё менее уверенно. И вдруг Ак выбежал мне навстречу из дёргающегося людского клубка:

— Ларри! Ты тут!

— И ты тут, — улыбнулся я.

На нас никто не обращал внимания, и он буквально свалился мне в руки: раскрасневшийся, потный и совершенно счастливый.

— Уф! Кажется, я допрыгался… то есть напрыгался!

Я обнимал его, слушая, как тяжело и радостно он дышит, и думал: «Да, Ак. Ты допрыгался. И я, кажется, тоже».


	23. День 23. Поддержка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли, стихопроза  
> Вбоквел ко [дню 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13562439/chapters/31284726) \- "Рассвет вдвоем"  
> "Нефер метен" - на староегипетском "доброго пути" (в условном чтении)

Где-то огни маячат сонные вдалеке. Встрёпанный смуглый мальчик спит на моей руке. Память его эпохи ходит к нему во сне: в лёгком полночном вздохе это так слышно мне.

Это живая память, если ты сам живой. Больно, поднявшись, падать — может, и не впервой. Больно, и даже очень, вновь уходить с утра, чтоб возвратиться ночью, если велят: «Пора».

Это бывает страшно: вдруг не придёшь назад? Станет всё сном вчерашним, станет пустым закат. Магии вашей милость трудно предугадать: только, что б ни случилось, я тебя буду ждать.

Будут твои рассветы знаком в моей судьбе. Тихое «нефер метен» вновь прошепчу тебе. Боль твоя в тихом стоне канет в твоей реке; лёгкой сухой ладонью станет в моей руке.

Ты не один из многих, гордый, почти ничей. Пусть нам подарят боги много таких ночей. Чтобы мечтать могли мы, будто бы, нАзло всем, утром одним счастливым ты не уйдёшь совсем.

Спи, мой хороший, слышишь? Мне твой сон сторожить. Что уж теперь попишешь: будешь ты с нами жить. Будешь свои печали в плотном держать клубке. Будешь порой ночами спать на моей руке.

Сделаю, что сумею, всё смогу, что не смог, чтоб размотать скорее грусти твоей клубок. Пусть я не знаю точно, что нас ждёт впереди; только голову ночью на руку мне клади.


	24. День 24. Ожидание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн - после третьего фильма  
> Стихопроза

Идиотом быть очень легко, если ты идиот. Если всё-таки ты управляешься внутренним голосом. А теперь только сны — когда чувствовать всё это вот и вплетаться дрожащими пальцами в тёмные волосы. А проснувшись, ещё поворчать: «И приснится порой?» Жизнь как зебра, ага, и сейчас полоса просто чёрная. Ты теперь молодец, похвалить себя можешь, герой. Но тебе всё яснее, что жизнь твоя в Лондоне чёртовом.

Что ж, теперь, если хочешь, себя по макушке ударь. Может, там что-то есть, ну и будет хотя б сотрясение. А когда оклемаешься — просто купи календарь. Я тебя заверяю, что в этом и будет спасение. И приклей его скотчем, коль с рамочкой мучиться лень: хоть на кухне, хоть в ванной, да хоть в туалете, пожалуйста! Каждый вечер к нему подходи — и зачёркивай день. Выдыхай, вспоминай, понимай, что к чему, и не жалуйся.

Пусть твой внутренний голос тебе говорит: «Прекрати! Вот, живи теперь так, как нормальные люди, без этого!» Только ты теперь знаешь: себя не сдержать взаперти. Не заполнить дыру в своём сердце чужими советами. Просто снова он снится тебе сквозь туманную хмарь, снова в тёмные волосы пальцами ночью вплетаешься… Ты запомни, что в кухне висит на стене календарь. Подходи и зачёркивай день. Ты хотя бы пытаешься.

После будешь с бумагами бегать, чтоб всё возвратить. Будешь с внутренним голосом спорить весьма убедительно. Будешь в скайпе висеть и такие слова говорить — ты и сам не поверишь, что вслух это можешь, действительно! Будешь снова метаться со стоном и хрипом во сне, просыпаясь потом с ощущением «господи божечки!» Но и здесь тебя выручит твой календарь на стене: подходи и зачёркивай день. Остаётся немножечко.

День прошёл. Ты сумел. И сегодняшний тоже пройдёт. Ты всё ближе и ближе к тому, чтоб решить окончательно: «Да идите вы в задницу, я не совсем идиот. Я не буду в ошибках упорствовать, как замечательно». А когда всё вернётся обратно, и сбудутся сны, и зароешься в волосы пальцами с дрожью на выдохе — ты надолго себе сохранишь календарь со стены. Чтобы помнить, что быть идиотом ужасно невыгодно.


	25. День 25. Любоваться издалека

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Историческая!АУ по идее одного моего ПЧ: "Ларри в наше время изобретатель, но кто сказал, что он в Древнем Египте не был изобретателем? Вполне возможно, все эти пирамиды он и строил. В смысле, придумывал клёвые шняги для их постройки. "
> 
> POV Акменра, ОМП/Акменра
> 
> Терминология:   
> небтауи (владыка обеих земель) - именование египетского правителя до времен Нового царства;  
> схенти - набедренная повязка, основная часть мужского костюма в Древнем царстве;  
> ускх - широкое ожерелье, чем выше статус владельца - тем тяжелее ускх;  
> добрый знакомец фараона - высокий титул при дворе;  
> Хатхор - древнеегипетская богиня любви.
> 
> Хемиун [существовал на самом деле](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%83%D0%BD), а в отношении строительства есть вероятная хронологическая несостыковка, вряд ли заметная неискушённому читателю.

Утром я услышал, как отец ругается с Хемиуном: управляющим всеми стройками.

— Этот сын шакала доведёт меня до греха! — кричал Хемиун. — Мало ему было пил с алмазным напылением: теперь понадобились доски. Доски, небтауи! Мы в пустыне, дерево на вес золота, и потом, всю жизнь камни перетаскивали по песку, и ничего!

— Скажи, а это правда, что скорость и точность строительства сейчас возросли на треть?

Хемиун мялся, захваченный врасплох, а потом сказал:

— Правда, небтауи. Но…

— Вот и ответ, — сухо ответил отец. — Поэтому — доски.

Мне с детства было интересно, как строят гробницы, поэтому через несколько дней я пошёл поглядеть, как идут дела. Я и раньше ходил туда полюбопытствовать, и мне всегда становилось не по себе, когда я видел, как полуголые люди, красные от натуги, волокут по песку тяжеленные неровные глыбы. А теперь к месту постройки подходили дощатые стлани, облитые чем-то блестящим — судя по запаху, льняным маслом. Строители волокли по ним камни уже с меньшими усилиями и куда быстрее.

«Интересно», — подумал я и пошёл погулять в пустыню.

Отойдя изрядно от дворца, я заметил, что за барханом сидит на корточках незнакомый человек. Худой, горбоносый, в обычном поношенном схенти. Сидит и что-то рисует палочкой на песке. Хмурится, стирает всё ладонью, снова рисует…

Он даже не заметил, что я стою поодаль и смотрю на него: так был захвачен своей работой. Тёмные отросшие волосы мешали ему, и он отбрасывал их рукой.

Я постоял, посмотрел и ушёл. Во рту пересохло: от жары, наверное.

***

Через неделю Хемиун ворвался во дворец с раннего утра:

— Небтауи! На строительстве бунт!..

Я быстро надел простую одежду, кое-как застегнул сандалии и побежал посмотреть.

Горбоносый незнакомец стоял перед толпой разгорячённых рабочих:

— Вы! Безмозглые дети скорпиона! Вы хотите умирать, надрывая животы, и оставлять своих детей сиротами, обрекая их на голодную смерть? Та система блоков, что я предлагаю, позволит вам легко поднимать камни и закончить эту гробницу за двадцать лет, и всем дожить до окончания постройки!

— Ну да, — сказал коренастый хмурый египтянин. — А дальше мы чем будем зарабатывать?

— А дальше понадобится гробница нынешнему правителю — да будет он жив, невредим и здрав! А потом на престол взойдёт его сын…

— Камунра, — поморщился египтянин.

— То есть, — продолжал горбоносый, — у вас появится возможность заработать на трёх строительствах, а не на одном!

— Сын шакала прав, — раздалось в толпе. — Блоки полезны!

— Работайте, и да поможет вам Ра, — горбоносый махнул рукой и пошёл. Туда же, в пустыню.

А я пошёл за ним. Долго смотрел, как он вновь что-то рисует на песке. Потом не выдержал и подошёл ближе:

— Как твоё имя?

Он глянул на меня, откинув волосы со лба рукой:

— Неважно. Я из безродных евреев, все зовут меня — сын шакала. А ты кто?

Он сидел у моих ног на корточках, но смотрел так, словно он выше меня. Я усмехнулся:

— Сам как думаешь?

— По одежде простолюдин, — пожал плечами горбоносый. — А держишься, как правитель. Да и слишком ты незагорелый для простолюдина.

— Ты очень умён, — искренне признал я. — Я сын правителя.

Его аж передёрнуло:

— Камунра?..

— Нет, он мой старший брат. И он правда… буэээ, — я улыбнулся. — А я Акменра. Младший.

— Что же ты в простой одежде ходишь?

— Так удобнее, — честно сказал я. — И царский ускх очень тяжёлый.

Он глянул на меня и тоже улыбнулся, сверкнув белыми зубами:

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, непременно. Чтобы тебе было легче его носить!

Я смотрел, как он улыбается, и сердце моё катилось в пятки. Мне хотелось сесть рядом с ним на песок, и…

— А почему ты не падаешь мне в ноги? — спросил я вместо этого.

— А зачем? — он снова пожал плечами. — Вокруг же никого нет, а потом, я и так у твоих ног. Конечно, ты можешь приказать казнить меня за непочтительность… если отец тебе разрешит, — он опять улыбнулся. — Но я сомневаюсь, потому что строительство встанет, а правителю это не понравится. Но даже если разрешит…

Он выдохнул и отвернулся к своим рисункам.

— Ты не боишься смерти? — спросил я. — А у тебя… есть жена, дети?

— Нет. Друг… был. Близкий. Умер год назад, от лихорадки. Что ещё ты хочешь обо мне знать, сын правителя?

«Я хочу знать, правда ли то, что я понял про тебя и твоего друга», — пронеслось у меня в голове. Но вместо этого я сказал:

— Ты, наверное, хочешь пить. Пойдём.

Он глянул молча… а потом поднялся и пошёл за мной.

***

Назавтра я снова явился на строительство и смотрел издали, как идёт работа. Внезапно подошёл Хемиун:

— Акмен, ты глядишь на сына шакала, как на любимую наложницу!

— Твоё какое дело? — огрызнулся я.

— Нет-нет, я просто спросил, — управляющий сложил ладони в почтительном жесте и попятился, отдаляясь. А через пару часов меня вызвал к себе отец:

— Хочу с тобой посоветоваться.

— Со мной? Но Камунра…

— Камунра — это другой разговор. Он в этом мало что понимает, к сожалению. Я хочу наградить этого пришлого еврея, которые изобретает на строительстве всякие чудеса. Но Хемиун говорит, что этот человек ничего не хочет. Ни богатства, ни земли, ни титулов! А если я не награжу его, подданные будут роптать, и…

— Отец, — решился я внезапно, — отдай его мне.

— Тебе?..

— Он будет моим добрым знакомцем.

— Хмм, — отец лукаво усмехнулся. — Хемиун говорил мне, что…

— Что?

— Нет, ничего. Да будет так.

***

— Вот, — сказал я, когда мы пришли, — здесь ты будешь жить.

Он посмотрел сначала на меня, потом на богато украшенные покои:

— Не слишком ли для безродного еврея? Это скорее подобает правителю… ну, или сыну правителя.

Я взмолился про себя: «О великая Хатхор, помоги мне!» И ответил:

— Ну… раз ты так считаешь, то, может быть, не станешь возражать, если я… буду жить здесь с тобой? Иногда?

— Стану, — решительно ответил он. — Насчёт «иногда». Если уж я теперь твой добрый знакомец, то переселяйся ко мне насовсем. Если это не уронит твоего статуса, и…

Во имя Ра! Я выдохнул и словно ожил.

— Согласен. А сейчас скажи… может быть, ты чего-нибудь хотел бы?

Он посмотрел на меня:

— Прежде всего я скажу тебе, чего бы я не хотел. Строить тебе гробницу. Понятно?

И поцеловал меня так, что моё сердце словно остановилось на мгновение. А потом начало биться сильнее.


	26. День 26. Тайный роман

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ник Дэйли, таймлайн - с 2006 по 2010 год.  
> Сиквел [ко дню 13 Артллоуина ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12753159/chapters/29092125)"Пятница, 13-е"; также в тексте упоминается сюжет "творческого кубика" [про ПВП](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13561563/chapters/31121037).  
> Про аквапарк было [здесь](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13562439/chapters/31460031), про рок - концерт - [здесь](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13562439/chapters/31619070).   
> Сенет - древнеегипетская настольная игра, Дон - отчим Ника, второй муж его матери.

Мне было десять, и я ревел как девчонка. Так мне было горько. И стыдно. И…

— Ну почему? — спрашивал я, глотая ненавистные слёзы. — Почему ты не хочешь?

Мы так здорово только что смотрели кино, завернувшись в плед, и трескали попкорн из одной миски. А когда серия кончилась, я набрался духу и спросил:

— Ак? А давай ты будешь моим старшим братом, ну, как будто?

Он посмотрел на меня и развёл руками:

— Это большая честь для меня, Ники, но… не могу.

— Почему не можешь? — напрягся я. — Потому что ты мумия? Потому что ты днём не живой? Да какая разница! Мой папа вообще тебя любит очень…

— Вот поэтому и не могу, — он вздохнул и погладил меня по голове. — Прости.

— Не прощу, — всхлипнул я. — Никогда тебя не прощу!..

И выскочил из комнаты охраны, шмыгая носом.

Через неделю папа спросил меня:

— Ник, а вы с Акменра что… поссорились?

— Да, — гордо ответил я. — Точнее, это я с ним поссорился.

— А почему, если не секрет?

Я подумал и всё папе рассказал. А он взлохматил мне волосы и улыбнулся:

— Ники… ты его прости. Он действительно не может твоим братом быть.

— Почему? — настаивал я.

— Ну… потому что для этого он должен назвать меня отцом. А я его — сыном. Так?

— Так, — кивнул я с интересом. — И что?

— А это… уже невозможно.

— А раньше что, было возможно? А что случилось?

— Ники, — повторил отец, — извини. Но… вы с Аком разве не можете просто дружить?

Я посопел и подумал, что — да, можем! Чёрт знает, почему меня так на этом брате заклинило.

Назавтра вечером я пришёл в египетский зал:

— Ак… ты меня прости, ладно? Я тут подумал… может, мы просто друзьями будем?

Он так заулыбался:

— Конечно! Хочешь, я по-дружески обставлю тебя в сенет?

— Это ещё кто кого обставит, — ухмыльнулся я. Жизнь покатилась дальше своим чередом.

Хотя появлялись и разные непонятные вещи. Например, папа и Ак начали переписываться… иероглифами. Потом стали вместе ходить по этажам, иногда часами. Потом папа вдруг уволился и занялся бизнесом, и, по словам мамы — места себе не находил. А потом он сорвался в Вашингтон, а когда вернулся, сказал, что бросает бизнес и снова возвращается в музей. Я ничего не понимал, но что поделаешь, возвращается — и ладно. Подарки на праздники теперь будут дешевле, зато жизнь — веселее.

Веселья в жизни и правда стало хватать, только опять ничего было не понятно. Папа стал ходить в водолазках, хотя раньше терпеть их не мог. Пару раз я заставал их с Аком за колоннами и говорил «Вы нашли время с гуннами в прятки играть», а они ржали и говорили «уходи скорей, а то Аттила услышит и найдёт». А когда эти самые гунны играли в футбол и попали мячом в стекло, я побежал в комнату охраны позвать отца, и вломился в дверь прямо с разбегу!

Кто же знал, что на двери задвижка на соплях?..

Они оба отскочили друг от друга, как током треснутые. И рожи у них были совершенно угарные. Я начал рассказывать про гуннов и про стекло, а они мне — про то, что они тут кино смотрят. Я не стал спрашивать, почему кино надо смотреть по пояс голыми и вцепившись друг в друга, но… даже тогда я, болван, ничего не понял!

Официально раскололись они только в конце года, на Рождество. Я потом спросил:

— И как давно?

— С две тысячи шестого, — виновато сказал папа. А Ак добавил:

— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я никак не мог быть твоим братом?

— Остолопы, — непочтительно сказал я. — Нельзя было сразу объяснить? Нанесли ребёнку эту… душевную психотравму!

В феврале, на день влюблённых, я им отомстил: устроил настоящий марафон. Аквапарк, рок-концерт, прочие штучки для парочек. Меня пёрло не по-детски, что называется. Жалко только, что они сразу не сказали, можно было бы раньше начать развлекаться.

А в июне наша стукнутая училка по рисованию, которая нас, лосей здоровых, все время называет «дети», на очередном уроке заявила:

— Дети, близится День отца, и сегодня мы будем рисовать подарок: открытку с Суперменом!

«Пфф, — подумал я. — Полегче ничего не могли задать?» И заработал карандашами. Рисовать я любил, это верно.

В самый разгар работы училка подошла ко мне:

— Николас? А зачем ты вторую открытку рисуешь?

— А у него два отца, — сообщил Люк с задней парты. — У него же родители развелись ещё давно, и мама второй раз замуж вышла.

— Ой, прости, пожалуйста, — сказала училка и отошла. А я подумал: упс, вот про Дона-то я и забыл! Да и чёрт с ним. Обойдётся Дон без подарка.


	27. День 27. Помолвка

Когда Тедди благополучно отстоял на одном колене, и восторженные вопли по этому поводу затихли, четверо друзей собрались в комнате охраны выпить чаю. Там Джед сказал:

— Гигантор, у нас вообще-то беда.

— Что? — Ларри чуть чайник не уронил. А треклятый ковбой расхохотался:

— У нашего фараона порвался мозг! Он ни черта не понял в этой традиции!

Ларри вздохнул и признался:

— У меня тоже порвался мозг. Ак, я тебе хотел что-то сказать, и забыл с этой суетой. А у тебя какие вопросы?

Акменра хотел было объяснить, но ковбой снова влез первый:

— Он не может понять, почему Тедди подарил Сакаджавее кольцо, а она ему — нет!

— Я же объяснял, — спокойно начал Акменра, — у нас в Древнем Египте супруги именно обменивались кольцами. А тут…

— А тут еще не свадьба, коронованная твоя голова, — Джедидайя хитро усмехнулся. — Это пока называется — помолвка.

— Предварительный договор о заключении брака, — важно добавил Октавиус. — Ментио эт репромиссимо нуптиарум футурарум, как говорил Флорентин.

— Да, — Ларри кивнул. — Видишь ли, Ак, раньше жених делал подношение отцу невесты, выкупая право власти над ней. Потом это выродилось в подарок самой невесте. Если она его принимает, она даёт согласие на свадьбу. А уже к свадьбе будут обручальные кольца, два, которыми и обменяется пара.

— Это как-то не совсем раньше, наверное, — нахмурился Акменра. — В наши времена такого не было. Кстати, Сакаджавея знает, что после принятия кольца право власти над ней переходит к Рузвельту?

— Ну, нет уж. Право власти надо всеми экспонатами остаётся у директора Макфи. А по ночам — у меня, — сказал Ларри, и они с Акменра обменялись весьма красноречивыми взглядами. — А вообще, конечно, это формальности. Для Тедди очень важно соблюсти традицию, которую Сакаджавея, кстати, не знала. Мне пришлось её посвятить.

— Ещё надо будет им сделать индейскую помолвку! — предложил Джед. — Если я ничего не путаю — там потенциальный жених прыгал через костёр!

— Открытый огонь в музее невозможен, — строго сказал Акменра. — Ларри, ты не станешь возражать, если Тедди будет прыгать через фонарик?

Ларри развёл руками — мол, нет, конечно! — и ушёл разливать чай. А Джед всё не успокаивался:

— Ак, вот ты всё критикуешь, а расскажи: у вас-то это как было?

— У нас было проще. Будущие супруги тихо-мирно вместе со своими вещами воссоединялись в одном доме, и это значило, что брак состоялся.

— И никаких там жрецов, обрядов и прочая? Даже у верхушки?

Акменра усмехнулся:

— Ну… правители обычно выходили на балкон дворца — он быстро посмотрел на балкончик второго этажа, с которого Ларри когда-то вещал про украденную скрижаль, — и называли перед народом имя Великой царской супруги. Но я думаю, что не буду заниматься этой ерундой.

Джед просто ошалел:

— Как не будешь? Как ерундой?

— Вот так. Не буду, и всё.

— Но ты же фараон?

— Да какой я фараон. Я экспонат. Поэтому я могу тихо-мирно… с вещами.

Тут подошёл Ларри:

— Ак, я вспомнил, что хотел тебе вечером сказать: ты позавчера, когда мы ко мне ходили, в прихожей шарф оставил. Так что не ищи, он у меня.

— Ха-ха-ха! — только и сказал Джед. Но Акменра не остался в долгу:

— А теперь ты расскажи нам про ковбойскую помолвку.

— У, — Джед аж подскочил. — У нас парочка считалась официальной, если девушка обгонит своего наречённого на лошади!

Все посмотрели на Октавиуса. А тот резво вскочил на ноги:

— Это ещё кто кого обгонит! Коня мне! Ну и этому ковбою тоже!

— Эй, а чай?.. — растерянно произнёс Ларри. Но куда там: оба приятеля соскочили с дивана и что есть духу понеслись к залу диорам.


	28. День 28. Годовщина

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли  
> Постфактум!АУ. Этим термином теперь предлагается называть сюжеты на тему "а потом они стали живыми людьми" :)  
> Сиквел [ко дню 31 Рождественского челленджа](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13561659/chapters/31122462) "Желание", а также вбоквел к тексту ["Кольца фараона](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12752163).

Под утро мне приснилось, что кто-то трезвонит в дверь. Причём этот кто-то скорее удавится, чем перестанет, если я не открою. Я проснулся и поморгал: не помогло. Трезвон продолжался.

— Ак? — пробормотал я. Ответом мне было только невнятное «М-м-м?..»

Да уж. Столько времени прошло, а до сих пор разбудить его с утра — та ещё задача. Один раз вообще спросонья сказал: «Закрой крышку, дует!»

Ну, что делать. Я натянул домашние шорты и пошёл смотреть, кто там. В дверь уже, кажется, колотили ногами:

— Гигантор, открывай!..

Я открыл: за дверью стояла толпа народа. Впереди — Джед с огромной коробкой в руках, наверняка с тортом. Потом — Октавиус с воздушными шариками, Аттила, у которого в объёмистой сумке что-то подозрительно позвякивало, Тедди с Сакаджавеей, Эрика, Ребекка… Мамочки мои, да квартира лопнет по швам.

— Ларри? Что случилось?.. — раздалось за моей спиной. Ак всё-таки проснулся и выполз в прихожую: в наспех натянутой любимой пижаме с надписью «Я люблю Нью-Йорк».

— Ага! — заорал Джед. — Они оба здесь! Прекрасно! Ну что, само торжественное событие вы в своё время замотали, а вот замотать годовщину мы вам не поз-во-лим! Заходи, ребята!..

 

**Чуть больше года назад**

— Нам набьют морду, — предположил я, копаясь в ящике с носками. — Джед — так точно набьёт.

— Скорее он просто обидится, — пожал плечами Ак. — Но вот на удивление — мне всё равно. В конце концов, это наша жизнь, а не Джеда.

Наша жизнь. Это звучало потрясающе: да, я всё ещё привыкал.

Сами Джед с Октавиусом праздновали своё официальное изменение семейного статуса на природе, с шумом и грохотом. Джед даже организовал цветочную арку! А ролик, в котором Октавиус в элегантном костюме падает с лошади, взорвал потом весь Ютуб. И конечно, после всех положенных церемониальных действий Джед подошёл к нам, стукнул по очереди аляповатым букетом по голове и заявил:

— В общем, вы опять следующие!..

С этим мы были согласны, а вот с тем, что нам тоже придётся устраивать подобный шум и грохот — нет.

— В конце концов, — сердито рассуждал я дома, — шумный праздник у нас уже был, «в болезни и в здоровье» тоже было — сам Макфи спрашивал, и даже кольца были… и есть.

Ак согласно кивнул и спросил:

— Мы ведь не будем их менять?

— Осирис с тобой, — сказал я. — Конечно, не будем!

Так что по сути нам нужна была только официальная бумажка. За бумажкой надо было тащиться в мэрию.

— Ну и почерк у вас, молодой человек, — хмурилась пожилая чиновница в кабинете. — Вот тут ещё раз напишите вашу фамилию печатными буквами. Боже правый, ну и почерк! Я честно не понимаю, как вы ухитрились гражданство получить. Вам его, наверное, Санта-Клаус принёс!

Ак не выдержал и хихикнул. Вот верно, хочешь, чтобы тебя сочли лгуном — скажи правду.

Я же нахмурился и пробурчал:

— Ему ведь не за почерк гражданство давали.

— Я понимаю, — женщина страдальчески прижала пальцы к вискам. И опять повторила: — Но боже, какой ужасный почерк. Нет, я понимаю, что вы из Египта, но… вы бы ещё иероглифами написали!

Я посмотрел на Ака — у него на лице явно читалось «А что, можно было?» — и быстро вытолкал его из кабинета. А в коридоре сказал:

— Ты правитель! Сейчас же перестань ржать!

— Да я ещё и не начинал, — ответил он, давясь хохотом. — А потом, какой я правитель? Я несчастный эмигрант из Египта, который не в состоянии разборчиво написать собственную фамилию по-английски.

— Учитывая то, что у тебя её раньше не было никогда, — кивнул я. — Кстати, Санта — парень щедрый. У тебя местом рождения записан город Каир. Ты столичная штучка.

— Столичная? — фыркнул Ак. — Да этот Каир…

— Свет души моей, — сказал я полушёпотом, — если бы Санта написал тебе местом рождения город Мемфис — ваш, а не наш, как оно и было на самом деле, то всё остальное в своём заявлении ты уже мог бы смело писать иероглифами. А потом за тобой приехали бы из одного милого заведения, и вот там ты сколько угодно мог бы рассказывать, что ты четвёртый фараон четвёртой династии Древнего царства, и что твой дедушка Хеопс…

— Ларри, — неожиданно сказал Ак, боднув меня в лоб, — во-первых, заткнись, пожалуйста. Во-вторых, ты дату, когда нам велели явиться за готовым документом, запомнил? И в-третьих — я тебя люблю, но это сейчас к делу не относится.

— Как не относится? — вытаращился я. — Мы с тобой сюда зачем пришли вообще? Но тётка эта, конечно! Ей бы в отделе регистрации смертей работать.

— Вот уж нет, — улыбнулся Ак. — Жрец Анубиса должен быть молчалив и почтителен. Ни того, ни другого я у сей дамы не наблюдал. Поэтому, видимо, она работает в отделе регистрации браков, чтобы будущие спутники жизни изначально как можно скорее спускались с небес и привыкали к реальным жизненным трудностям.

Он взял меня за локоть, притянул к себе и сказал на ухо:

— Но всё равно ты для меня так и останешься Хранителем Бруклина. И мне совершенно безразлично, что думает по этому поводу сам Бруклин.

 

Вожделенную бумажку мы убрали в ящик стола. Ак перед этим повертел её в руках и усмехнулся:

— Мы теперь можем не свидетельствовать друг против друга. Вот спросит меня Макфи — правда, что Дэйли опять в рабочее время дрых в комнате охраны? А я с полным правом могу отказаться отвечать!

Я улыбался, как дурак, а он продолжал:

— А ещё мы с тобой можем взять совместный кредит.

— Господи, кредит-то нам зачем?

— Ну… например, на это… на суррогатное материнство. Мы организуем себе пару близнецов, назовём их Рамзес и Моисей, и они начнут драться уже в утробе.

Тут я внезапно понял, что надеваю правый ботинок на левую ногу. Поднял голову, посмотрел на бесстрастное лицо Акменра — только лёгкая усмешка в уголках глаз — и сказал:

— Не… это чо-то как-то… слишком мрачно. Кстати, ты уже читал рассуждения Фрейда про то, что Моисей скорее всего был египтянином?

— Серьёзно? Нет ещё. Покажешь вечером?

Я наконец завязал ботинок, поднялся и кивнул:

— Таким образом, национальный конфликт предлагаю считать исчер…

А потом успел подумать, что как-то сложно говорить и целоваться одновременно. Но поговорить можно и по дороге на работу, в конце концов.


	29. Бонус: Закат вдвоём

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Постфактум!АУ, POV Акменра  
> Сиквел [ко дню 28 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13562439/chapters/31779786) "Годовщина", а также вбоквел [ ко дню 8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13562439/chapters/31235253) "Признание".  
> "Тве мервет нтек" – "Я люблю тебя" на древнеегипетском в условном чтении; а что касается "по старой памяти" – наглым образом рекламирую весь этот фик, один из моих любимых: [ "Это по-нашему" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12751176) .  
> Про Нианххнума и Хнумхотепа – [ здесь ](http://amagi.diary.ru/p179210378.htm) , да и вообще в сети очень много материалов.

Ларри, как всегда, просыпается первым. Смотрит в потолок — и спрашивает:

— Ак? Почему у нас носок на люстре?

Я открываю один глаз, оцениваю диспозицию и отвечаю:

— Это Джедов носок. Во всяком случае, точно не наш.

Ларри глядит на меня с тревогой. О, да! Человек, который помнит по именам весь пантеон древнеегипетских богов, а также знает в лицо свои и чужие носки, явно опасен.

— Только не говори, что ты всё ещё думаешь, будто я древнее зло!

— Ты современное зло, — с улыбкой говорит Ларри. Поворачивается и долго смотрит мне в лицо. А потом выдыхает:

— Ак… Ак, во имя всех богов.

— Что? — спрашиваю я. Хотя чего тут спрашивать, и так всё понятно.

— Тве мервет нтек, — говорю я по старой памяти. И продолжаю уже на английском: — А Джед вчера… как это по-вашему? — нажрался, потом кидался носками и кричал — свобода!.. Кажется, Окти так и увёз его, босого.

Ларри уже и забыл про носок. Он переключается на другое:

— По-вашему, по-нашему… Осирис разберёт, где теперь по-нашему, а где по-вашему.

— Интересно, — улыбаюсь я, — что когда ты так говоришь, ты теперь поминаешь наших богов. Вот раньше ты всё время говорил «господи боже», а теперь — «во имя Ра» или «о великая Хатхор».

Ларри смотрит на меня так, будто я его застал поедающим варенье из банки в шкафу.

— Я просто…

— Я понимаю, — мне ничего не остаётся, как обнять его и подышать ему в спутанные волосы. — Тебе надо пойти постричься.

Он высвобождается и лукаво смотрит на меня:

— Тебе тоже.

Это так потрясающе, да: мне надо постричься, побриться и подровнять триммером внизу. Потому что я теперь живой человек со всеми полагающимися такому человеку процессами.

— Ларри, — вдруг соображаю я, — знаешь… я думаю, что сбылась ещё одна твоя мечта.

— Какая? — удивляется он. Ему до сих пор кажется, что единственная его мечта — чтобы мы оба стали живыми. И да, она точно сбылась, вот уже год как, даже чуть больше! А всё остальное просто к ней прилагается.

И всё-таки…

— Ну как же, — я с хитрой усмешкой провожу пальцами по его голому плечу. — Помнишь, ты говорил, что не нужно стремиться быть у своего партнёра первым? Важно стать у него последним?

— Да, — говорит Ларри. И странно смотрит на меня.

— Так вот, — продолжаю я, постепенно пробираясь пальцами ниже, — во-первых, твои рассуждения на тему «в нашем случае это невозможно, потому что я когда-то умру, а ты останешься» мы теперь можем спокойно игнорировать. Так?

Ларри открывает рот, пытаясь что-то возражать, но я усмехаюсь и говорю:

— Просто теперь вопрос о том, кто из нас умрёт раньше, приобретает вероятностный дискурс. Кто знает, вот поеду я на работу, и мне по дороге на голову кирпич упадёт?

— Ак, — начинает Ларри снова, но я кладу свободную ладонь ему на губы, он вздрагивает… и затыкается. А я продолжаю:

— И во-вторых, хочу тебе кое-что сказать, чтобы больше к этому не возвращаться, ладно? Вчера, когда Джед напился и рассказывал то про какого-то Гарри, то про какую-то Мэри — ну, в смысле, про тех, кто раньше имел место в его жизни… то есть кого он имел, — Ларри ошарашенно моргает, я фыркаю, и рука под одеялом соскальзывает совсем вниз, к его напрягшемуся животу, — я вспомнил, сколько всего у меня было за эти четыре тысячи лет. Пусть и только по ночам. Я тебе ещё даже половины не рассказал, по большому счёту.

— Ыыы? — Ларри давится невысказанными словами. А я упорно гну свою линию:

— Вообще могу тебе и не рассказывать, если ты не хочешь. Как там? Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь? Но!.. — я менторски поднимаю палец второй руки кверху, а первой, той, что уже внизу, трогаю его за член. Там тут же всё начинает оживать: да-да-да, что нам магия скрижали, мы и без неё обойдёмся. — Теперь, вот теперь, я знаю, что это всё действительно… совсем в прошлом. Ты последний, понимаешь?..

Ох, до чего же он упрямый. Всё равно находит силы пробормотать, хоть его и ощутимо ведёт от моих ласк:

— Ак, я бы посоветовал тебе не зарекаться на эту те…

— Я правитель, не надо мне советовать, — шепчу я запредельно строгим тоном. И сжимаю его член сильнее, провожу рукой вверх-вниз, ощущая, как головка влажно проскальзывает по ладони.

Ларри запрокидывает голову, прикрывает глаза и глухо стонет, забывая о всяких разговорах. Вот, так-то лучше. Смотрю на него — губы полуоткрыты, просто грех не поцеловать. А потом сказать с усмешкой:

— У меня четыре тысячи лет прошлого — и в этом прошлом ни одного брака. А кое у кого вообще жена была, господи боже, то есть тьфу, во имя Ра!

— Говори, — Ларри подаётся бёдрами навстречу моей руке. — Я просто не могу, когда ты говоришь «господи боже».

— Я тоже не могу, когда ты говоришь «во имя Ра», — шепчу я ему на ухо, не переставая двигать рукой. — Просто мы с тобой… в общем, мы с тобой, вот. Это так странно, да?

— Если честно… да, — рвано выдыхает Ларри. — Мне всё ещё… кажется, что я…

— …старый, страшный, носатый еврей без цента денег, и что правитель Древнего Египта удовлетворяет с тобой своё древнеегипетское любопытство. Да? Можешь даже не напрягаться, я сам за тебя всё это скажу. А потом сам же отвечу, какой ты балбес.

Я притягиваю его к себе, чувствуя, что мы уже оба хорошо завелись; но вдруг в окно пробивается розоватый свет, и Ларри поднимает голову:

— Пойдём. На минуту, на балкон. Пойдём, Ак, тебе надо это наконец увидеть, ты же ни разу… мы и не подумали!

Мы встаём, накручиваем на бёдра какие-то тряпки — если появиться на балконе совсем в натуральном виде, да ещё с эрекцией, соседи точно не поймут! — и выходим посмотреть, как за горизонт медленно опускается большое красное солнце.

— Закат, — говорит Ларри. — Смотри.

Он обнимает меня за плечи, и я понимаю, что мы с ним сейчас выглядим, как на тех самых фресках, которые я видел еще в далёкие-далёкие годы своей прошлой жизни. Нианххнум и Хнумхотеп. А чем мы их хуже, в самом деле?

— Кстати, — шепчу я Ларри на ухо, — когда мы закончим то, от чего на минуточку оторвались для лицезрения заката — можем пойти на кухню. Кажется, там в холодильнике кусок торта остался.

Ларри кивает, прижимается ко мне, и мы смотрим на закат. Вдвоём. Это и правда так романтично, во имя Ра и господи боже.


End file.
